


Consequence of Bravery

by poopityfoo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x02 AU, AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cult of Bulshar, F/F, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Purgatory Characters May Pop Up, Physical Therapy, Recovery, Wynaught Brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopityfoo/pseuds/poopityfoo
Summary: AU for 3x02.When people talk about heroic acts made for loved ones, they only ever talk about how brave it was.No one talks about the consequences that follow.Nicole made a choice to save her family, now they face the fall out.





	1. One

It had happened so fast, yet somehow when Waverly remembered it, everything moved so slowly she was sure there was something she could have done. 

But she didn’t.

With her eyes closed, it was like she was reliving it for the hundredth time. She was holding on, desperately clinging and pulling with freezing hands like her life depended on it. Really it did; because what was her life without the woman on the other end?

It was so loud.

The roar of fire behind them as Dolls fought off the demon. Wynonna screaming in pain as she tried to pull despite the injury sustained during the accident. Waverly screaming for help from anyone. Nicole shouting for them to let go and help themselves.

It was all so loud.

Then, in a moment that would haunt her forever, the rope went slack. So sudden that her and Wynonna both fell back from the force of pulling on it.

Then silence.

Silence unlike any she’d experienced before. For a moment she wondered if she hadn’t actually gotten her voice back. That was until she felt a shocked Wynonna try to grab hold of her; like her sister knew instinctively what Waverly was about to do and wanted to protect her from it. She easily pulled away from her and scrambled over to the cliff’s edge. Looking over, Waverly wouldn’t have been able to keep from screaming if she wanted to.

Several hours later, she was standing outside the door the doctor had led her to. He’d done his best to brace her, but Waverly knew no words could truly prepare her for what was waiting inside. Her fingers touched the glass of the window hidden by lowered blinds.

“Miss Earp?” the doctor got her attention again, “Do you have any questions about what I told you right now?”  
Waverly shook her head; not as an answer, but as an attempt to focus her mind back in the present.

“Um, I’m sorry,” she began, holding herself within her own arms while wishing they were Nicole’s, “How-How long will she be on the ventilator? You probably already told me, I’m sorry.”

He gave her a small smile of understanding before repeating the information he’d given her earlier.

“It’s ok,” he started, first assuring her that it wasn’t abnormal to be overwhelmed, “We can’t say definitively until the swelling goes down enough to give us a better idea. The placement of the break is low enough in the spine that it generally doesn’t permanently affect lung function. Right now, we believe the amount of swelling along her spinal column is keeping her diaphragm from working on its own.”

“And once the swelling goes down, she’ll be able to breathe on her own again?” she asked hopefully.

“We hope,” not giving her the answer she wished for, “At the moment we think it’s the swelling causing the issue, however we’ll be taking another look once her body has had time to rest of the initial surgery. The big concern right now is that the break isn’t a clean one like what she sustained in her arm. Officer Haught sustained what’s called a burst fracture, a type of break that occurs with high impact injuries like a car accident or a…high fall. The risk with this type of fracture is that the shards of the break may spread out and imbed along the column or, in some cases, muscle tissue. If this is the case, it’s likely we’ll need another surgery or even multiple to remove them to keep them from causing more damage.”

Waverly gasped in a sharp, shaken breath; feeling as though she was hearing this detailed information much clearer than the initial update he’d given her before bringing her to the ICU room.

“But-But she’ll be ok, right? I mean, if she needs anymore surgeries or anything, after you do that, she’ll be ok. There shouldn’t be any permanent damage?”

The man sighed and set his chart under his arm, adjusting his glasses as he spoke genuinely.

“Miss Earp, to be blunt, it’s a miracle she survived the fall, let alone long enough to get to us,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “I won’t tell you not to hope, but this is going to be a day to day journey and it won’t be easy. We’ll absolutely do everything we can for her, but the likeliness of her coming out completely unscathed at the moment is low.”

“Right,” she said quietly, hugging herself tighter and nodding without looking back up at him, “Thank you.”

Understanding that the woman before him had taken all the information she could for the moment, he excused himself.

“If you have any questions, please have a nurse page me.”

She nodded again and waited until he’d left her alone to take a breath and slowly enter the room. The sight inside nearly knocked her off her feet, causing her hand to shoot out and press into the doorjamb. New tears instantly formed in her eyes, surprising Waverly as she was sure she didn’t have any left to cry.

Nicole, her precious, precious Nicole was so engulfed by machinery and looking smaller than she ever had. Before Waverly could even get close enough to get a real look at her, she found herself bent over beneath the weight of all the emotion swelling within her. She braced her hands against her knees and took big, gulping breaths.

“Oh God,” she muttered to herself, “Oh my God.”

She had a sudden flash of déjà vu to the last time she’d felt this way. When the widow’s poison was searing its way through Nicole’s body and she broke down in the snow. Except this wasn’t something they could fix by defeating the evil that caused it.

Somewhere between her loud attempts to breathe, she felt a presence appear beside her. Before she could look up to see who it was, a familiar hand appeared on her curved back. The moment she felt the contact, Waverly knew who it was. Turning blindly, she threw herself into her sister, her arms clinging desperately to her as the tears fell freely onto her shirt.

Wynonna’s embrace circled her, holding her with a silent strength; allowing her presence to offer the comfort her words couldn’t. She let herself indulge in the comfort for a few minutes before pulling back and looking into her sister’s reddened eyes.

She’d been crying as well. 

Waverly wondered if Wynonna had gotten the same update from the doctor on her way in or if it was the weight of the moment they’d both experienced on that cliff hitting her. Or maybe something else altogether.

“Are you ok?” she asked between sniffling her remaining tears.

Wynonna gave only a tight smile in return; deciding now wasn’t the time to tell Waverly the other heartbreak the day had wrought. She hadn’t said it out loud yet, and this was not the moment to do it. Instead she just rubbed Waverly’s back and nodded towards the bed.

Waverly wiped at her face and finally approached the bedside. She lowered herself onto the seat provided and instinctively reached out with the intent to take Nicole’s hand, but hesitated. Her eyes flew over the tubes and braces and bandages, her hand hovering in the air; fearful to touch anywhere that might mess up anything or cause her girlfriend pain.

She took another breath, reminding herself that Nicole needed her to be the strong one right now, and gingerly curled her hand around the limp one on the bed. She gave it a light squeeze and half expected to feel one in response, though she knew she wouldn’t get one just yet.

She put on a watery smile and spoke softly.

“Hey baby,” she started. She was unsure if Nicole could actually hear her, but she hoped she could or at least feel Waverly’s presence there beside her, “I’m here. Everything’s going to be ok.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress enough that you shouldn't expect all updates to come this quickly. I had time and motivation, so here you go!

The knock on the door pulled Waverly’s eyes away from her girlfriend. She looked up, expecting one of the nurses or doctor’s she’d become familiar with. However, she was surprised to see Nedley standing awkwardly in the doorway, awaiting her permission to enter. She wiped her free hand at her across her cheeks, the skin there raw from days of salty tears running over them, and greeted him quietly.

“Hi.”

He nodded once, his own fingers dancing nervously along the brim of the Stetson in his hands. Taking a few steps into the room, he cleared his throat and spoke.

“I, um, I came to see how she’s doing,” he stated, though his eyes seemed to travel any inch of the room that wasn’t the bed, “You too.”

“No big changes yet,” Waverly admitted sadly, keeping one hand wrapped around Nicole’s still limp one, “But the swelling is starting to go down. So that’s good. The doctor thinks she’ll be able to breathe on her own once it does.”

Nedley nodded again and stepped closer, nearing her side.

“I thought you might want to tag out; go to the property for the, uh, the burial. I can sit with her.”

“Oh,” Waverly voiced; looking back to the pale face partially obscured by the blue plastic plate across her mouth holding the tube in place.

Her thumb slid back and forth the patch of cool skin on the hand she held.

“She doesn’t even know.”

Waverly attempted to keep the shake out of her voice; only partially successful.

“I’ll have to tell her when she wakes up,” she shook her head, “How do I tell her that-that she did this to save us and Dolls…” her burning eyes turned up to him pleadingly, “How do I tell her it was for nothing?”

Nedley kept silent for the moment, pulling a wheeled stool over to sit next to her. Waverly continued; her words a mixture of rage and defeat.

“Sometimes it’s like…it’s like all this town does is _take._ So many people; good people. Now Dolls and…” she reached her empty hand up, carefully running a fingertip over Nicole’s cheek, “…and Nicole. I’m starting to feel like no matter what we do or how hard we fight, we just keep losing.”

Nedley finally let his eyes go to Nicole, taking in the sight of her as he listened to Waverly’s words. He set a determined look on his face and turned fully towards her on the stool.

“Now you listen to me,” he started, pulling her attention to him with his no nonsense Sheriff’s tone, “I’ve been doing this a hell of a long time and I’ve seen more in this town than I hope you have to in your lifetime. So I know that sometimes it feels like the evil in this place keeps winning, but I’ll tell you same as I told her. We’re playing the long game here. There’s gonna be some real bad days. And we’re gonna take some awful hits,” he paused, his eyes flicking over towards Nicole briefly once more, “but that doesn’t mean the game is over. This is a hard hit for the good guys, but we only lose if we stop fighting. You remember that. You hold on to that. ‘Cause, that girl doesn’t have quitting in her, and I don’t think you do either.”

Waverly could only offer a small smile at his words; sniffling once.

“She sure doesn’t,” she agreed.

Nedley gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder and cleared his throat again. He looked down at the hat hanging in his other hand.

“I thought, uh, thought you might want to hold on to this,” he held the Stetson out to Waverly, who realized for the first time it wasn’t his own, “I know she doesn’t wear it much these days. Lord knows that girl has a war on against dress code, but I figure you’d like to have it.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, accepting the hat and laying it down on her lap.

She wondered how Nicole would react when she told her about Nedley’s uncharacteristic sentimentality. She probably wouldn’t believe it, honestly. Or maybe she would; Nicole had a relationship with the man that none of them did, so it was all too possible she knew this side of him already and had been keeping it a secret from the rest of them for his discretion.

She stroked the familiar material as she debated mentally what she should do. Dolls deserved it, and her family needed her. Wynonna needed her. She hadn’t really seen her sister, except for in passing when she’d stop at home to change and come right back. Wynonna hadn’t been back to the hospital since showing up that first night. No doubt she was drowning her emotions, and herself, in alcohol the entire time.

But the idea of leaving Nicole for longer than the time it took to change was terrifying. She was grateful that Nedley had taken it on himself to care for Calamity Jane so that was one less reason Waverly needed to be away. She was terrified that if she were gone any longer that something awful would happen; a complication would arise and Nicole would take a bad turn and be all alone for it.

Her voice cracked as she asked for reassurance, “You’ll stay with her? The whole time?”

Nedley nodded, “Every second.”

Waverly ran a shaking hand through her hair and looked back at Nicole.

“Ok.”

She cleared her throat and set the hat on the bedside table, running a hand over the crown reverently. She then stood up and moved as close to the bed as she could, one hand giving Nicole’s a squeeze while the other played with the hairs at her neck. She leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered the promise for her ears only and put another kiss to the pale skin; her eyes closing as she did. A physical pain settled in her chest as she prepared to leave her.

She took another moment to remain close before forcing herself to pull away with a heavy sigh. She sniffed again and turned back to Nedley.

“Call me if anything…” she trialed off, “Call me please.”

“Of course,” she swore, rising to his feet as well and walking with her to the door, “I’ll give you word for word what any of ‘em say if they pop in.”

She nodded and glanced once more back at Nicole before using all her strength to leave.

X

She arrived at the homestead, already spotting the trio of figures silhouetted against the snow far out on the property. Once she got out of her car, Waverly wrapped the coat tighter around her body as she began to walk that way.

The coat really was too big for her; the sleeves going well beyond her hands. It was Nicole’s, worn in a poor attempt to feel as if it were her arms wrapped around Waverly instead of her own. It didn’t work, but the familiar scent that clung to it was a small comfort; having a piece of Nicole represented to be there for Dolls since she couldn’t be herself.

A shiver ran through her as her feet disappeared beneath the snow towards the hard ground below. The thought came to her that it must’ve been a terrible struggle to dig properly. She had no doubt that Doc had shouldered most if not all of that task; all respect to Jeremy. Speaking of the Jeremy, she came to him first; noticing he was standing a fair distance from the others as they waited.

The weight of it settled visibly on him and he seemed scrawnier than she’d ever thought him to be; huddled and alone on the expanse of land. Regardless, he still gave her a small smile and a tight hug as soon as she approached.

“Is Nicole ok?” he began, having only stopped by the morning after that terrible, terrible day. He quickly added on, “I mean, I knew she’s not ok. I just meant-“

“I understand,” she spoke up to relieve him of trying to explain himself unnecessarily, “She’s…stable. I’m going back after, if you want to come?”

He nodded, “Yeah, yeah, um, I’ve got some stuff to … clean up at the office but I’ll stop by afterwards. If-if that’s ok?”

“Of course it is,” she glanced over to the two beside the makeshift gravesite, “What are you doing over here?”

“Oh, um,” he shuffled his feet and looked down at the snow, “Wynonna, she doesn’t really want me around so much right now…or at all.”

Waverly’s brows scrunched up in confusions, “What do you mean?”

She knew her sister had a habit of reacting badly when emotion got too real, but she seemed to be ok in Doc’s company so she couldn’t be just pushing everyone away. Then again, if she wasn’t using whiskey to dull her pain her other go-to method was sex. God knew she’d gone to that well with Doc before, so that could very well be the reason he was spared.

“Nothing,” Jeremy shook his head, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. You go ahead, I’ll be over in a second.”

Waverly squeezed his hand as she took a step, releasing it once the distance required it. As soon as she reached her sister, Wynonna pulled her in, resting her chin on top of her head for a few moments as Waverly whispered how sorry she was; knowing that of all of them, Dolls death would be hitting Wynonna the hardest.

Wynonna didn’t speak as they separated. Much like that night in the hospital, she remained silent but kept Waverly held close to her side; an arm around her waist keeping her there as their small service began.

X

Back at the hospital, Nedley kept his promise to not leave Nicole’s side.

He didn’t know what to say to his deputy, or if he even should say anything for he doubted she would hear it. After about fifteen minutes, however, he couldn’t take the heavy silence of the room; only disturbed by the hums and beeps of machinery.  So he began to ramble on about the first thing that came to mind.

That being Calamity Jane and how his visits with the cat were going. Even mentioned that he was thinking of stopping by the pet store in town where he’d seen they had some new toys and cat trees he thought she might like. But the cat talk could only fill so much time and so he had moved on to the only other thing he could think of.

That being his recent binge of Pretty Little Liars over the previous nights. He gave her a full summary of the storyline so far and his thoughts on them.

“…and he’s her teacher. You believe that? I tell you, I don’t know what kind of message they’re trying to teach with that stuff,” he shook his head, “This stuff with A  though, now that’s interesting. Can’t figure it out myself. You probably could; always been able to see through the bullshit, aren’t you?”

He looked at her face, what he could see of it anyway, and rubbed a hand across his jaw.

“Listen kid, there’s something…something I should’ve told you long ago. Probably should’ve before I let you accept the position here. I know, I’m picking a hell of a time to do it now, but I didn’t know how to bring it up. For all I know, you don’t even remember, and who am I to drudge it all back up again and burden you with it,” he sighed and looked down at his feet, looking up with burning eyes, “You were so small and –“

He cut off his own words suddenly and his eyes widened.

“Haught?” he spoke, getting to his feet, “Nicole?”

He was already pulling his cellphone out and finding Waverly Earp’s contact information as he hurried to the door, bracing one hand against the doorjamb and leaning into the hall.

“Need someone in here!” he hollered down the corridor as he lifted the phone to his ear and hearing it ring begin to ring. A nurse appeared at his shout and he waved a hand to beckon her towards the room; speaking to himself as he urged Waverly to answer, “Come on. Come on.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that thought this was a Dolls lives AU, I'm super sorry. I toyed with the idea in an early draft but honestly I just didn't feel like I was able to get his voice down. He just seemed like a "generic strong guy giving orders" and I didn't want to force it without being able to do him justice. So as one comment put it "It isn't a What if Dolls Lived AU but a What if everything went more wrong..." Sorry again anyone who was hoping I'd done a switcheroo. 
> 
> Disclaimer, I've never seen an episode of PLL in my life (*and I don't own it!) all I know is what I've heard my sister talk about and what I looked up real quick online while writing this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	3. Three

Nedley’s words were cut off suddenly and his eyes widened at the bed. He watched to make sure he hadn’t imagined it; he didn’t have to wait long.

Nicole’s hand moved.

He watched her uninjured arm lift a few inches before flopping back down onto the mattress.

“Haught?” he questioned, leaning forward as she repeated the action; this time seemingly able to do a little more.

The hand falling against her chest before limply dragging upward. He watched in a sort of mesmerized shock that kept him from moving right away. It was when he saw that same hand clumsily attempt to pull at the mouth plate that he finally snapped out of it.

“Nicole?” he dropped formality and hopped to his feet; calling for the doctors and Waverly at the same time.

He stepped aside as a nurse entered; staying out of the way but keeping near enough to witness the activity. The nurse approached Nicole’s bedside and immediately paged the doctor to the room. Waverly answered the phone at the same time the nurse removed Nicole’s hand from where it had lazily moved to the tube itself.

She practically flew to the hospital after getting the call; leaving her sister at the kitchen table in the company of Doc and a bottle. The seed of guilt she’d been feeling for not being with Wynonna the past few days grew at the vacant look she’d received during her quick exit, but she had to go.

Nedley didn’t have much to say on the phone other than that Nicole had started moving around and the staff was with her. She ran out of the car and nearly ran into an old woman leaving the hospital on her way in. Sliding to a stop in the hall outside the room where Nedley and the doctor were standing. Both men turned to her and her mouth before she even realized it.

“What’s going on? Is she ok? What happened?”

The doctor held up a hand to calm her flurry of questions.

“It’s all right,” he spoke, giving the most important answer first, “I was just explaining to the sheriff that Office Haught is going through stages of waking.”

“Stages of-So, she-she’s awake?” Waverly felt a rush of relief flow through her, and tried to get into the room, stopping when he held his hand up yet again.

“Not completely. That is, not consciously just yet; but she’s on her way,” he answered, “To put it simply, her body is beginning to wake. Now her readings are all still good, barring any complications, I’d say it’ll be just a few hours until she regains consciousness.”

Waverly smiled as a breath left her; her eyes began to water again; God, she had never cried so much in such a short time. But these were welcome tears; tears of relief and hope. She looked to Nedley.

“This is good news.”

Nedley nodded, “Finally.”

“You’re welcome to continue sitting with her,” the doctor informed Waverly, “She may continue to move here and there, possibly even open her eyes occasionally in the meantime. Don’t be concerned if she doesn’t respond to you if that happens. Her body is waking, her mind will follow. We’ll be checking in more frequently now since we want to be able to ascertain if there’s any neurological issues as soon as possible.”

Waverly’s joy flickered back to concern.

“You think,” she started, almost too afraid to say it out loud, “Do you think there might be brain damage?”

“It’s a fair possibility, but we won’t know until she wakes.”

Waverly nodded, once again thanking the man as had become habit after each conversation that brought on new information. He then made his departure with the usual offer to call for him with any questions.

“I should get going to the station now that you’re back,” Nedley said once they were alone.

Waverly realized that with Lonnie killed by the vampires and now Nicole out of commission, he was going to be holding down the fort shorthanded. She moved quickly, wrapping him in a hug before he could get away. She squeezed tightly, hoping to convey how grateful she was for what he’d done for them. He put his hands on her back in response, though his discomfort was clear.

After a few moments she let him escape and waited until he started walking away before finally returning to Nicole’s side.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed to see her looking the same as she’d been when she last saw her. With the knowledge that Nicole was beginning to wake, she expected to be able to see a difference; some physical evidence that she was coming back to her.

But she supposed knowing it was happening was good enough for now. So, she just resumed her position at the bedside, immediately grabbing Nicole’s hand again.

“Hey you,” she said softly, lifting the hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it, “I’m back, just like I promised. Sounds like I missed some excitement while I was gone, huh?”

She felt a flutter of fingers in her own. Even knowing that it wasn’t done consciously, Waverly squeezed the hand in return. The doctor’s said she wasn’t truly aware yet, but Waverly wondered otherwise.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” she continued to talk to her, “I know, shocker, right? But I have; about the goo. About what it was like when I was…when Mictian was in control. It felt I was a passenger with no power; I wasn’t really aware of what was going on, but I had these moments. These vague flashes of what was happening around me, but never clear enough to grab on to it.”

She looked down at the hand she held as she began running her fingers down Nicole’s long ones.

“I started wondering if that’s what this is like for you,” she paused before adding, “I hope not. As much as I want you to know I’m here, I think I’d prefer it if you were just dreaming. You know, something nice where there’s no demons or stupid curses. Like maybe we’re finally taking that trip we always talk about, huh? You and me, somewhere warm. Somewhere with a beach. Where cellphones don’t work so no one can interrupt us. Definitely no Wynonna barging in.”

A quiet laugh escaped her.

“Though knowing her, she’d still manage to find a way,” she smiled up at Nicole’s face, “Have you ever noticed that you always make this noise every time she does that? It’s like this little growl; it’s so cute. I don’t think you even realize you do it and I’ve never said anything because I’m afraid if you know you’ll stop.”

Movement in her hand again. Intentional or not, it encouraged Waverly to continue. She carried on, telling random little stories or describing different scenarios where they’re actually able to get away for a while as the day went on. Staff popping in periodically to check on their patient throughout all of it.

Several stories and visits passed by. The evening nurse offering to bring Waverly a coffee which she politely accepted; thinking the caffeine would be nice as exhaustion attempted to creep up on her.

She had nearly finished her cup when she saw Nicole’s eyes slowly open. It wasn’t the first time it had happened in the hours she’d spent talking, but regardless Waverly just as excited each time. As she had before, Waverly rose to her feet to make sure she had a good look.

“Nicole?” she spoke softly as she had every time, “Can you hear me, sweetie?”

She watched those brown eyes that she missed so much slide aimlessly around before they fell closed again. With a sigh, Waverly moved to sit back down after another false alarm but stopped when her lids fluttered open again. Her heart flew into her throat when those eyes landed directly on hers.

Glazed, but definitely looking at her.

“Nicole?” she tried again, this time her voice quivering with anticipation of what may finally be happening, she cupped her cheek, “Nicole, baby, are you with me?”

Waverly saw her throat bob as if she meant to speak; the tube resting amid her vocal cords preventing her from doing so. This seemed to alert Nicole for the first time that the intrusive plastic was there.

Her shoulders jerked, her head pushing back into the pillow and her arms twitching and raising. Seeing the panicking limbs reach for the tube, Waverly gently took hold of her wrists; being extra careful as her left hand felt the coarse material of the cast on one. She held them and tried her best to calm her down as her chest shuddered violently, an alarm starting to beep obnoxiously nearby.

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” she tried to ease her; Nicole’s eyes moving to land on Waverly again before clenching tightly shut as her torso continued to writhe on the bed. Terrified she was causing herself pain, Waverly begged again, “Calm down, Nicole, please.”

Thankfully the alarm had called the doctor in before Waverly started to scream for help; the same nurse who brought her coffee followed in behind him. She moved Waverly back so they could help Nicole. The doctor looked at the loud machine, which turned out to be the respirator. He then gave his patient his full focus.

“Officer Haught, you’re in the hospital,” he spoke in a clear, direct voice while laying the pad of his stethoscope on either side of her chest. After listening for a few moments he draped it back across his neck and continued to address her, “Office Haught, Nicole, I need you to relax. You’re intubated. I know it’s strange, but you need to let it breathe for you right now. Don’t try to fight it.”

Nicole, either not listening or unable to understand, ignored his directions and tried once more to grab at the tube, her eyes rolling around again. He removed her hands and held them to the bed; a nearly effortless job due to her depleted strength.

Across the room, Waverly felt as though her lungs were the ones that fought for oxygen as she watched Nicole’s struggle. She fought the urge to tell the man to be careful as he held her arms down.

“Natalie, sedation,” he ordered looking over at the nurse, who quickly moved to comply.

“W-Wait,” Waverly said, “Sh-She just woke up.”

The nurse, Natalie apparently, appeared with a syringe and administered the drug. A moment later Nicole’s sluggish movements slowed to a stop and her arms were released. Waverly took the opportunity to hurry back to her side.

She grabbed her hand again, holding it with both of hers against her chest. Her eyes glued to Nicole’s face while the doctor listened to her chest again until he seemed satisfied. He glanced her way, knowing she was upset that Nicole was once again asleep.

“As the sedatives wear off, she’ll wake more gently,” he informed her, “We need her to remain calm. I can’t stress that enough right now.”

He made a quick note on her chart.

“I’ll be back to check on her in about half an hour,” he said, “Once she wakes again, we’ll see about getting her off the ventilation. We may have to ween her off slowly.”

Waverly didn’t acknowledge his exit this time. She only focused on Nicole. She kissed her hand and used one hand to brush the hair away from her face where it had ended up in all the movement. She then propped her elbows on the mattress and leaned down, pressing Nicole’s hand against her forehead.

She couldn’t get Nicole’s eyes out of her head.

The fear and confusion she’d seen in them shattered her. The concern she’d refused to dwell on hit her full force and echoed painfully within her skull.

The two-word possibility felt far too realistic after seeing those confused eyes.

_Brain damage._

It couldn’t be real, could it?

Not on top of everything else.

They had to catch a break. Nicole deserved a break.

“Please,” she whispered against her hand like a prayer; desperate to know it was just the shock of waking in the hospital, “Please.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't be doom and gloom and sadness forever. But don't expect a fast cookie-cut fix.


	4. Four

She’d left Doc sleeping in the hectically displaced sheets of the bed, nude and unaware of her exit just as she had done the past several nights.

Making a habit of leaving his side and choosing to spend the rest of the night drinking until she passed out at the table. Most of the nights that’s how it went, anyway. She had fuzzy recollections of wandering the property drunk and freezing and screaming for Bulshar to step up and fight. It had been pure luck the piece of shit hadn’t actually accepted her challenge because she had no idea how she’d even ended up back in the house.

This night, however, Wynonna chose to forego her usual attempt to numb the pain; deciding instead she deserved it. She deserved every bit of the suffocating guilt and failure.

That’s why she found herself stepping from the dark night into the achingly bright light of the hospital. A silent flash of the badge Dolls had gifted her back when they had actual government backing shut up the grouchy woman who tried to stop her late-night visit.

Soon after she was standing in the doorway of the darkened room, her body blocking the corridor light from disrupting the shadows much. Her eyes burned against her will as first took in the sight of her sister asleep in what had to be an uncomfortable position in the chair beside the bed. Her hand lay open on the mattress, obviously having slipped into exhaustion while holding her girlfriend’s.

Wynonna swallowed and clenched her jaw as she forced her feet to move. She approached the bed as if it were an execution. When she quietly came upon it, standing on the same side Waverly slept, she already felt a few building tears rebelliously slide down her cheek.

She looked in the bed and was suddenly hit with an echo of all the shit she’d ever said to Nicole. The biting sarcasm that fell automatically whenever she tried to give an opinion on something. She just had a reflex to dismiss her as some tight-ass who didn’t get it due to her chosen career. Yet, despite Wynonna’s constant treatment of her, Nicole was always there when the chips were down; always willing to fight alongside her.

She had no obligation to do so. This stupid curse wasn’t hers to bear. She wasn’t an heir or an Earp or some supernatural soldier. Nicole Haught was a human; mortal and so vulnerable to all of it…but still she was willing to fight. Willing to die, as she stupidly proved by unhooking herself from that damn rope just to give them a chance to survive.

If she’d just held on a little longer…if she wasn’t so damn altruistic.

Wynonna shook her head.

“You’re such an idiot,” she whispered sadly to the girl in bed.

She sniffled and wiped at her cheeks with an angry hand. She felt a fleeting temptation to reach out to her; hold her hand or touch her shoulder or some sort of comforting gesture. But that wasn’t who they were to each other, so instead Wynonna clenched her hands into fists to appease their desire.

She felt her lip quiver as she looked, really looked, at the evidence of her failure staring her in the face; it practically screamed that this was all because of her.

Waverly’s heart was broken because of her, and Nicole was just…broken.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered once more, “I’m so- “

Her words were swallowed by a sudden sob and she had to look away from her, choosing instead to focus on the tile below her feet. She felt a soft hand slowly wrap around her own and lifted her head back up. Her breath shook, seeing her sister now awake and watching her from the chair. She hadn’t meant to wake her; another stone of guilt to add to the growing pile in her chest.

Before she even realized what was happening, Wynonna was on her knees in front of Waverly and fell into her. Burying her face in her lap and wrapping her arms around her legs, Wynonna cried.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” the apology fell from her without control. Now that she started, it was impossible to stop.

She continued to pour out apologies and tears for everyone she let down. She apologized to Waverly. To Nicole. To Dolls. To…To Alice. It all spewed forth from her in the shadows of the room.

Waverly bent over, draping herself over her sister in an awkward position and clinging to her as tightly as she could. She didn’t try to say anything, knowing there was nothing she could that would help more than just holding her.

They remained in that position until Wynonna’s sobs died down and the only sounds of the room were the steady whooshes of the ventilator and the reassuring rhythmic beeps of the monitor. The night went on around them, eventually both of them moving to sit on the floor against the wall facing the bed. The rotating train of nurses that came by to check on Nicole was the only measure of time passing for them as they leaned against each other.

“Is she going to be ok?” Wynonna finally asked after the latest check.

Waverly shook her head.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, “The fall…her back is broken. Her arm. She had a lot of internal bleeding. They had to take out her spleen. That thing is breathing for her,” she listed everything one by one and took a breath before adding the last thing, “And they think she’ll probably have some brain damage, but they don’t know for sure yet how bad.”

“Jesus,” Wynonna pinched the bridge of her nose, “Fuckin’ Bulshar.”

“She’s stubborn though,” Waverly cleared her throat and spoke with as much conviction as she could muster, “She’s a survivor. If his psycho cult couldn’t stop her when she was a kid, he won’t do it now.”

Wynonna lifted her head from Waverly’s shoulder and looked at her.

“What are you talking about?”

Waverly’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. Nicole had only just begun to remember flashes of the massacre from her childhood after the events with the widows. She’d trusted Waverly with the information, but it wasn’t something she’d yet felt comfortable sharing with the others.

When she opened her mouth once more, though still unsure if she should divulge Nicole’s past without her permission, she was stopped when a new sound disrupted their surroundings. Her eyes went to the bed upon hearing the quiet shuffling against the sheets. Nicole’s hand was moving.

She untangled herself from Wynonna and hurried across the room; ignoring the pins and needles the sudden movement caused in her legs, she pulled herself up at the bed. Her ears barely registered the sound of Wynonna following her over.

She took hold of Nicole’s hand in both of hers and instantly began rubbing it.

“Nicole,” she spoke her name gently, hoping as the doctor had speculated that this return to consciousness would be gentler for her than the last, “Nicole? Can you hear me?”

She watched with laser focus as her head twitched and her eyelids fluttered several times before opening slowly. Waverly jumped to keep her calm from the start.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile when those eyes drifted to meet hers, “Hey baby, I’m here. It’s ok.”

She brushed hair away from her forehead and rubbed her thumb back and forth.

“Don’t try to speak yet, ok? You’re in the hospital.”

Waverly could see the confusion in her eyes even in the low light of the room. She spoke to Wynonna without looking away from Nicole’s face.

“Go get the doctor,” she requested, then added, “And turn on the light.”

She didn’t hear a response, just the sudden thumps of boots hurrying across the tile before bright light flooded the room. Nicole’s eyes slammed shut at the sudden light.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized quickly, “I should’ve thought of that. Hold on.”

She kissed her hand once before running over and using the dimmer to lower the intensity of the bulbs. Returning to her side and taking her hand once again, she saw was happy to see Nicole blinked and squinted as her eyes seemed to adjust.

“Ok, um, can you squeeze my hand, sweetie? Can you do that for me?”

She waited a moment before a light pressure circled her hand; much weaker than she was used to from Nicole, but it was enough to assure her that she could understand what she was saying.

“Good, Nicole. That’s so good,” she tried to keep her excitement under control and continued, “Ok, Ok, how about one squeeze for yes and two for no. Can you do that?” she suggested.

Another pause followed by the same small squeeze; weak but purposeful.

Waverly sniffed and smiled, “Baby, do you remember what- “

Her question was halted as the doctor and nurse entered with Wynonna in tow. The nurse – Natalie, she remembered – came straight to her side.

“Step back, please,” she said; gently pushing Waverly a few steps back to give them room.

“But, I…” she began with intent to argue her case for staying by Nicole, but the nurse moved her regardless.

Waverly felt her hand fall out of Nicole’s and it felt like the rope going slack all over again. She saw Nicole’s fingers scrambling awkwardly in the direction of Waverly’s as they pulled away. The small action sparked a comfort in her chest.

Nicole was reaching for her.

Whatever else may become clear, to some degree Nicole felt safe with her.

She glanced towards Wynonna when she felt her presence beside her and sought out her hand; gripping it tightly until she could do so to Nicole’s again. She returned her eyes to the scene before her and listened to the doctor introduced himself and ask things of his patient.

Squeeze his hands.

Push against them as hard as she can.

Follow the light with her eyes.

Waverly flinched when she saw Nicole do the same and clench her eyes shut when he pointed the pen-light in her eyes. She turned her head away from the intrusive light, opening them again after a second to reveal fresh tears in them.

Waverly’s heart spiked upon seeing them and noticing something else cluttering her eyes along with the confused glaze.

Pain.

Nicole was in pain.

Waverly took a step forward but got no closer before the doctor spoke.

“Officer Haught,” he spoke in that same clear, direct way he had been; it hit Waverly that it was the way someone would speak if they weren’t sure how easily the other person could hear or understand. Waverly thought it shouldn’t be necessary as Nicole had already shown she could follow his directions, “I want to see how you’re breathing. So, we’re going to turn off the respirator for a moment and I want you to try to breathe normally, ok?”

Nicole blinked in response which he took as confirmation that she understood, which Waverly knew she did since she could see her hand make a motion as if she meant to squeeze something that wasn’t there. He nodded to the nurse to turn off the machine and Waverly dug her nails into Wynonna’s arm in anticipation.

The nurse hit a sequence of buttons and the hum that had become a familiar background in the room silenced.

A beat of stillness passed with all eyes on the woman in bed. Nicole’s shoulders jerked once, then again. Just as Waverly started to panic that she wasn’t able to get air on her own, Nicole’s chest began to move as well. It rose and fell in quick bursts, but it meant her lungs were working.

“Very good,” the doctor told her, “Try to slow it down if you can; deeper breaths. Try for us.”

Another few seconds of short movements passed before a slightly slower ones began. It was no where near the usual pattern Waverly knew, but it seemed to be enough to please him.

“Great,” he praised, “I think we can get that tube out and move you to a mask.”

“Oh,” Waverly let out in a breath of relief, smiling wide Nicole’s way, “Good job, baby. Good job!”

The nurse looked over at Waverly as the doctor made a note on the chart, “You can come hold her hand now if you like; this part is a bit uncomfortable.”

Waverly didn’t hesitate to release Wynonna and return to her. Reassured again when Nicole instantly closed her hand around hers. She met her eyes again, those muddled browns squinting up at her, searching for comfort and assurance in the chaos.

“You’re doing great,” Waverly whispered, “So great.”

Nicole’s eyes wrinkled further at her words and Waverly wished desperately that she could interpret the message the action meant.

“Ok,” the doctor began, “this is going to feel strange, but we’ll go as quick as we can. I need you to take as deep a breath as you can, and on three, I need you to let it out in a nice big cough. Understand?”

A purposeful squeeze came around Waverly’s hand after his words. One for yes.

“Ok, now in,” he instructed and circled his hand firmly around the tube, “One…Two…Three!”

Nicole’s chest constricted as she forced a cough and the tube was pulled out. Waverly wasn’t expecting it to be as long as it was, which made it seem even more violating than she’d already thought. Once it was completely removed, Nicole continued to cough, and the nurse slid the mask around her head and settle the plastic mold over her nose and mouth.

“Easy now,” she instructed as Nicole’s head slumped back down, her eyes beginning to droop heavily.

The doctor listened again to her chest and said something to the nurse that Waverly didn’t pay attention to. Nicole’s head limply turned on the pillow to face her.  Waverly began stroking her jaw with one hand and used the other to move Nicole’s hand up to her own face.

“Hi you,” she said as her smile grew on its own accord.

She felt Nicole’s fingers twitch against her cheek and watched her eyelids continue to fall and rise sluggishly. Her lips moved beneath the clear plastic of the mask, but no sound came.

“What?” Waverly asked her.

The nurse came to Waverly’s side of the bed and spoke to Nicole over her shoulder.

“It’s best not to try talking just yet,” she suggested, “Your throat will be sore for a while.”

Her eyes closed again and Waverly felt the hand in hers go limp once more.

“She’s asleep again,” Waverly said quickly, “Is that normal?”

“Nothing to worry about,” the nurse assured her, “Her energy will return, but for now, between the trauma to her body and the medication, she’ll tire easy.”

Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole’s palm.

The doctor returned then, Waverly hadn’t noticed that he’d stepped out, with an orderly. He informed Waverly that they were going to take Nicole for some scans.

Reluctantly, she let them begin to take Nicole away; following the bed and peppering her crown with kisses until they reached the doorway where she had to let go.

She watched her bed disappear into the corridor and let out a heavy sigh. She stood in the room, suddenly feeling lost without Nicole there. When Wynonna’s arms were around her again, Waverly turned into her, overcome with gratitude that her sister had chosen that night to come to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying that this story is an AU. But I just wanted to add before the current season ends that while there will (obviously) be some elements of canon here, I already plotted out all the What's and Why's of the stuff with Bulshar and his cult and the ring. I wanted to say that before we see the climax of Bulshar's plan on the show. Whatever, you all know what I'm saying. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be in bed, but I really wanted to get this up before the finale tomorrow. Extra bummer that I won't get to watch until Saturday. This one is shorter than the previous, but I wanted it to end where it does. I hope you enjoy!

The roar of flames died down and the hole in the ground closed up as if it had never been there. Wynonna leaned herself against a nearby tree and panted in an effort to catch her breath now that she actually could.

“Son of a bitch,” she heaved out and stood up straight, “He was a fast one.”

She holstered Peacemaker and turned around to see Doc coming to a stop before her.

“You missed the fireworks,” she remarked, already walking by him to head back the way they’d come, “Gotta work on that cardio, cowboy.”

“Did you learn anything?” he asked following behind her, “What did he say?”

“You know, the usual,” she remarked, “No, no, please and then a bunch of screaming.”

Realizing she hadn’t taken the time to interrogate the revenant, Doc shook his head.

“Wynonna, we cannot keep doing this.”

“Sending revenants to hell? It’s kind of the job description.”

He grabbed her arm to stop her and turned her around to face him.

“Running around like dogs in the woods,” he clarified his meaning, “Bulshar is still out there.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Wynonna,” he growled, “We should be educating ourselves of his plan and how to stop it. Jeremy – “

“I don’t need Jeremy,” she interrupted him right away, “ _We_ don’t need Jeremy. We got along just fine before he showed up.”

“That may be true, but our numbers were greater then,” he reminded her; not mentioning names of who was missing, “And Bulshar is a demon unlike any other. We need resources.”

“ _I_ am our resource,” she declared sharply, “Me and my big ass gun. That’s all we need.”

He let out a sigh of frustration, “Regardless, we have no plan.”

“Yeah we do,” she pulled out her gun and held it up, “I’m going to keep killing these sons of bitches. Kill them all and he has no lackey army for whatever he wants.”

“Bulshar does not need revenants. For all we know this will have no effect,” he ran his hand down his mouth, “I am loathe to do so, but perhaps it is time we approach Waverly for her skills in research.”

Wynonna clenched her hand tighter around the handle of Peacemaker and set a furious glare on him.

“You’re out of your damn mind.”

“If you refuse Jeremy then- “

“I said no!” she shouted, “We leave Waverly out of this. She has enough going on. I’m not letting anyone else near any of this. I am done watching other people pay for being involved in this shitstorm. Most of all my sister.”

“Wynonna- “

“Nobody else,” she reiterated and walked away without looking back.

X

Waverly held fast in her usual position beside the bed; her girlfriend’s hand firmly in her own. Nicole still wasn’t staying awake very long, therefore she still hadn’t spoken yet, but when she was awake she held Waverly’s hand right back; her eyes always finding hers as they alternated between confusion and squinting with focus.

At the moment she was awake and, along with Waverly, was facing the doctor at the wall. He affixed two large sheets to the panel on the wall and turned on the backlight.

“These are the scans of your spine,” he addressed the two and then pointed to the first page, “This here is the break. Now the swelling _has_ gone down, but these,” he pointed to multiple spots on one sheet, then the other, “are shards of vertebrae that have broken off in the column.

Waverly adjusted her hand around Nicole’s.

“Is that dangerous?” she asked, “You said it could be.”

“It can be if left alone,” he answered.

“That means,” she thought out loud while stroking her thumb along Nicole’s hand, “more surgery?”

“Yes,” he said directly, “We’ll need to go in and surgically remove them to prevent any potential complications.”

Waverly nodded and looked over Nicole’s already traumatized body.

“Is she strong enough for that?”

“I’m confident her body can handle it. Of course, any procedure carries risk, but we do want to move quickly,” he looked back at the pages and pointed again to one of the shards, “In particular for this one, which is much higher than the others and is most likely to cause an issue if left.”

“When?”

“First thing in the morning,” he told them, “A nurse will be by at six to prep her.”

He turned off the panel light and approached the cabinets.

“Ok, I’m going to check a few things out before I leave you alone.”

He pulled a laminated page out of a cabinet and brought it over to the bed. From her spot, Waverly could see it was a chart of sorts that had a row of numbers and coordinating faces below them; each one drawn looking more distressed as the numbers got higher.

“Since we don’t want you talking just yet, I’m going to have you point to the chart, ok?”

He held it close to her side and asked his first question.

“One to ten, how’s your pain?”

Nicole squinted at the chart a few moments before lifting her right hand enough to tap it with the fingers sticking out of the cast.

Six.

That wasn’t too bad, right?

“Good job,” he turned it over to the other side, revealing two generic pictures of a human body; one from the front and one labelled back, “Can you show me where the pain is?”

After a handful of moments, she touched to indicate the head of one, then dragged her finger over to the back of the other before letting her hand fall to the mattress with a small thud.

“All right, that’s to be expected,” he said and moved to make a note.

Nicole turned her head on the pillow back to Waverly. When she did so, she squeezed her hand in one long purposeful squeeze, getting her attention, then dragged her free hand up to her face and touched it along the bottom of her eye.

“What’s wrong, baby?” she asked and worriedly looked to the doctor, “I think her eye is bothering her.”

He immediately came over to Waverly’s side of the bed, pulling out his light to get a look. Just as before, Nicole flinched and tried to turn away once the light touched her eye.

“I know the light hurts, that’s the concussion, but if there’s something wrong I need to have a look,” he told her, not unkind in his demand, “Can you tough it out for just a few seconds for me?”

She blinked a few times in preparation before turning back and allowing him to try again. Squeezing Waverly as tightly as she could manage as he began again. He had her move her eyes around as he got a good look before turning off the penlight and standing up straight.

“I don’t see anything at the moment,” he said, “How’s your vision? Any trouble?”

Waverly felt a squeeze to her hand.

She added her other hand to it; enveloping it completely so Nicole knew she was absolutely there for her. If she was having trouble seeing, that would explain all the squinting Waverly had noticed and attributed to her confusion or pain.

“She said yes,” Waverly answered verbally for her.

“Is it blurry?”

“Yes,” again Waverly spoke after feeling Nicole’s answer.

“Ok,” he nodded, “This can happen after a concussion. We’ll keep an eye on it, for lack of a better phrase.”

“So, it’s temporary?” Waverly asked hopefully.

“Possibly, but I’ll see about getting an ophthalmologist to be safe,” he moved to the foot of the bed and folded back the blanket.

Waverly knew what was coming next in his evaluation. Something that had certainly been on her mind since the words ‘broken back’ had been uttered to her.

“All right Office Haught, can you wiggle your toes for me?”

Waverly held her breath as her eyes zeroed in on the digits; hyper-focused to spot even the smallest of movements. Several seconds passed with nothing before he spoke again.

“Good.”

Waverly didn’t know what was good. What was good? She hadn’t seen anything. His eyes flashed to hers before she could ask anything. He didn’t give anything away verbally, but the look told Waverly exactly what he wasn’t saying. The message hitting her hard and she pulled Nicole’s hand up to her lips.

She forced a smile for her benefit before giving her attention back to the doctor. He ran the back of his pen down the length of her foot, from the ball to the heel, watching her for a response.

Again, nothing came.

Again, the reality felt the sharp blow in her chest.

He repeated the process again on the other foot and Waverly’s breath hitched when she saw a small twitch midway through the motion. He spent the next several minutes moving up each leg individually; touching his pen gradually higher and asking Nicole if she felt what he was doing.

By the time he made his notations on this development it was painfully clear that Nicole had no sensation below her pelvis. It was a scenario Waverly had attempted to prepare for, but no less devastating to witness. He gave them some hope that it all could be a temporary issue; bolstered by the fact that some reflexes were present in her left foot.

Once they were alone again, Waverly cleared her throat and, determined to keep a brave face for Nicole, kissed her hand again. She managed a smile as she faced her despite her desire to cry.

“Are you tired?” she asked; knowing this was the longest she’d been awake yet.

Nicole didn’t respond with their usual method of answering questions. Instead, Waverly saw her hand move up again. When the free fingers touched the nose of the plastic mask and move it, Waverly reached out to stop her.

“No, Nicole, you have to keep- “she stopped when Nicole lazily waved her hand away and continued; pulling it down enough to expose her mouth.

Her breaths continued to come in short puffs.  Her lips moved amidst the airy sounds, but no sound came to Waverly.

“What is it?” Waverly asked, worried she was trying to tell her something was wrong; more wrong than it already was. Why else would she be so stubborn about ignoring the doctor’s orders, even if only for a moment.

She leaned in close, feeling the short bursts of air tickle against her ear. After a few seconds of only breathing, Waverly was rewarded with the quiet, breathy version of the voice she missed so dearly.

“Smilin’…” she swallowed with a wince, “…at me…from…the porch.”

Waverly’s heart swelled and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Nicole’s slightly sweaty temple. She took the mask from Nicole’s hand and settled it back in place.

She wasn’t sure if she said it because it was, once again, the last thing she remembered, or if she meant to comfort her with the memory. Either way, Waverly accepted it and the effort she’d made to say it to her. She closed her eyes, the motion pushing the building tears to fall down her cheeks, and pressed a strong kiss to the side of her head.

“Always, baby,” she whispered to her, keeping their heads touching and feeling Nicole lean hers towards her as well, “Always.”

 


	6. Six

“Hey sleepy head,” Waverly greeted softly when Nicole’s opened for the first time after the surgery. She gave her a few moments to orient herself to the surroundings once again.

She had been glad to notice that since she’d been wheeled back into the room, Nicole seemed to be breathing a bit easier than before; maybe that higher shard had been contributing to the issue as they feared it may. Waverly kissed her fingers and felt them twitch in response before closing around her hand in return.

“Not going to lie,” she said with a teasing grin, “I’m getting kind of jealous of all this sleep your getting. I guess this is what a girl has to do to get some rest around here.”

She could see the small, tired smile through the mask. Eyes squinting slightly looking up at her as she moved her hand from Waverly’s and slid it over her cheek. Letting her eyes close, Waverly basked in the familiar touch on her skin. She covered the hand with her own to hold it in place; knowing her still depleted strength likely wouldn’t allow it to remain for very long and Waverly wasn’t ready to lose the contact yet.

She’d felt starved for it in the days she’d gone without. After indulging for a few minutes, Waverly opened her eyes once more and found Nicole still watching her.

“So,” she started with a clear of her throat, “the surgery went perfect. They got all the shards out and there were no issues. You came through with flying colors. I mean, of course you did; it’s you.”

She paused a second, knowing she should let someone know Nicole was awake so they could check on her. But having Nicole awake and to herself for the moment was an opportunity she couldn’t let go. She wanted to ask her privately the questions that were plaguing her.

“I’m not sure if they want you talking yet or not, so no pressure, ok? I’ll try to keep it to yes or no.”

Nicole used their hand squeezing technique to let her know to go ahead.

“Do you remember what happened at all?”

She felt the hand in her contract slightly, stopping without completing the purposeful squeeze she was accustomed to for answers. Waverly watched her face and saw a brief confusion, as if she weren’t sure of her answer. Her heart began hammering against her ribcage as she feared some sort of memory issue.

After a moment though, Nicole used her free hand to pull the mask down again. She took a few breaths before licking her lips and letting her voice come out in a whisper.

“Climbing?” she answered with uncertainty, “I fell?”

Waverly gave her a smile in response. It was technically true; once she’d unhooked the rope, God, how she fell.

But no, she wouldn’t focus on that. It would only force those images to the front of her mind from that day that felt like years ago. Images of Nicole, broken and lifeless and so far away from her among the rocks. Images of her strapped to the bright orange board and airlifted by the emergency crew. Being whisked away in a frenzy before Waverly could see her face and see for herself that she was alive.

She forced herself back to the present where Nicole _was_ alive and talking and with her. So she just nodded.

“Yeah, baby,” she replied attempting to keep an even voice, “You fell. I thought…I thought I’d lost you. I’ve never been so scared in my life, and that saying something.”

She sniffed and stamped down her emotions to not burden Nicole with her tears.

“Sorry,” Nicole’s whisper voice came again.

Waverly immediately shook her head at the apology.

“Hey, none of that right now,” she said, reaching over to run her fingers through the hair splayed on the pillow, “Remember our rule about sorry; not until we’re home and can fill the place with hats and balloons. Right?”

Nicole gave a small smile of acknowledgement to the reference and blinked slowly even though she’d just woken up.

“You’re probably tired,” Waverly noted, “I’ll go get the doctor to check you out so you can get some more rest.”

She started to get up but stopped when she felt a small increase of pressure from Nicole’s hand.

“Wait,” she asked, getting Waverly to stay. Nicole took a few breaths, her eyes moving over what she could see of her own body without moving; she was so sore, even reaching her arm to touch Waverly’s face had ached. Her gaze returned nervously to meet Waverly, “How…How bad is it?”

She should’ve expected the question, really, but still felt a bit unprepared. Afterall, Nicole had listened to the doctor discuss her spine and the necessary follow up operation. But she could understand that between going in and out of sleep mixed with the drugs and confusion probably kept the information from truly landing. Putting on an awkward smile, Waverly shook her head again.

“Nothing you can’t get through.”

Her vague answer didn’t seem to please Nicole.

“Waverly…please.”

She let out a sigh and squeezed her hand.

“It’s…It’s pretty bad,” she admitted reluctantly without going further. Quickly adding, “But it’s going to be ok. You hear me? Because we’re together. I’m with you, Nicole, no matter what happens. I’m with you through all of this, I promise.”

She watched Nicole nod slightly, seeming to accept the lack of detail in her answer. The weight of what was unsaid still understood regardless. Nicole returned the mask over her nose and mouth and sank back into the pillow. Waverly danced her fingers over her forehead to sooth the worried wrinkles away. She stood to place a kiss there and pressed the call button to beckon the nurse without having to leave her side.

She allowed the silence to remain between hem, giving Nicole time to process the news; general as it may have been.

The nurse came in and, once informed that the patient was awake, retrieved the doctor. He appeared within a few minutes with his usual kind greeting for the two. He looked over her stats first before speaking directly.

“Your numbers are looking great,” he announced, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” she answered, not bothering with the mask this time which caused her voice to be muffled by the plastic, “Hurts.”

“Anything in particular?”

Nicole replied by gesturing a hand over her torso to indicate the general ache over the whole area.

“Unfortunately, that’s all pretty on track for what you’ve been through so far. We’ve got you on some fairly strong medication right now, including for pain management. If it gets worse, you can press this button,” he raised the corded switch to show her and then laid it on the bed, “and it will release more. If that doesn’t help or something begins to feel wrong, call for someone right away. There’s no need to try to tough it out, alright? I mean that.”

Nicole nodded and made sure the button was easily within reach with her hand. She gave a heavy blink, the exhaustion continuing to pull at her. He must have noticed this.

“I’m sure you’re still pretty tired, but I’ve got a few more questions for you and then I’ll leave you to rest.”

Waverly gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement, letting her know she was almost done for now. He asked Nicole her full name, birthday, and what year it was; all of which she answered correctly without issue to Waverly’s immense relief.

However, after a few more questions and answers, something brought on a raised eyebrow from the doctor and Waverly was confused by what followed.

He held up his pen in Nicole’s easy line of sight and asked, “Do you recognize what this is?”

Nicole seemed as confused by the question as Waverly was; looking between Nicole and the doctor strangely.

Regardless of this, Nicole nodded.

“What is it?” he asked after her nod.

Waverly watched her brow furrow a moment before her lips parted to answer.

“A…” she trailed off without answering; silence stretching as she seemed to be thinking hard about what to say.

Waverly’s chest tightened in sudden panic as she watched her struggle with her own confusion.

“It’s a…” she moved her hand back and forth in a gesture to simulate writing.

He relieved her of her struggle after that, making a note and attempting to ease both women with a smile.

“It’s all right,” he said, though Nicole’s confusion remained and she looked over to Waverly for comfort. They’re connection broken when he spoke again and regained their attention, “I just want to check one more thing right now.”

As if Waverly wasn’t panicked enough, he returned to the foot of the bed and repeated the test he’d performed before. Asking her to move her toes and running his pen over each foot. This time the results were just a bit different.

This time, at his direction a couple toes on her right foot moved just enough to be noticed by both witnesses, that same foot giving a reflexive minute twitch, just as it had the first time.

This was an improvement, right?

Not a huge one, but it was something, even if her left hadn’t shown any change. She still had no reaction when he moved up each leg, but Waverly was holding on with both hands to the hope given to her by that small movement of toes.

By the time he was finished checking her sensations and making his notes, Nicole was unable to fight it off anymore and succumbed to the sleep despite her desire to stay awake.

Seeing this, Waverly followed the doctor into the hall and frantically began asking for an explanation.

“What was that?” she asked him, “With the pen? What does that mean?”

“I’m going to get a neurologist to consult and we’ll likely do an MRI to be certain,” he began, almost causing Waverly to slap him and demand he just get to the point, “I think we’re looking at something called anomic aphasia.”

“Aphasia? That’s-That’s a language thing, right? You get words mixed up,” Waverly summarized what she remembered from one of her many off-track studies, “But she’s been talking fine, I thought.”

He nodded and elaborated.

“In a general sense, yes,” he answered, “but there are different types. Anomic aphasia, specifically, deals with recalling the words or names for objects or places, in some cases, people. The pen as an example: she recognized what it was and what it’s for, but she wasn’t able to remember it’s actually called a pen.”

“But…” she trailed off and shook her head as she tried to take in the gravity of what this meant, “Can it be treated?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves until it’s confirmed,” he answered without answering.

Waverly turned away from him, returning to the room without another word. She needed to be near Nicole to remind herself that as potential brain damage went, it could be much worse. She was still Nicole.

When she entered, she saw Nicole with a grimace on her face, moving her arms and shoulders as if trying to relieve discomfort of some kind. Waverly hurried over to her side stroking her head to assure her she wasn’t alone. Eyes cracked open once her presence was known.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, “What is it?”

Nicole lifted an arm absently towards her shoulder, but not quite reaching it.

“Something…” she said through the mask, “…hurts. Digging in.”

Unsure what in the world it could be but desperate to help, Waverly carefully lifted Nicole’s arm and shoulder. All too aware of how gentle she needed to be with her movements since she’d literally just broken her back.

Once cleared enough to do so, Waverly slid her hand beneath Nicole’s shoulder until, to her total surprise, she felt something hard on the mattress beneath her shoulder blade that she was sure hadn’t been there before. Wouldn’t Nicole have noticed sooner she was laying on top of something that caused her such discomfort? Wouldn’t the staff had made sure the bed was clear before settling a patient on it?

She closed her hand around the object and pulled it out, easing Nicole back down and hearing a sigh of relief come from her as she did. Waverly gave her a soft smile and watched her fall back to sleep without the disturbance.

Only then did Waverly look down and open her hand. Her eyes widened in shock; recognizing what she now held.

“Oh my God.”

Bulshar’s ring.

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this chapter.  
> Hopefully you guys feel differently.

Waverly was pacing in the corridor when they arrived; Wynonna nearly running right into her in her hurry with Doc following with a more controlled urgency.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Wynonna asked, her worry spiking when she answered the cryptic call from a panicked Waverly. All she’d told her was that she needed to get there right away because she didn’t think she could really explain it over the phone.

Of course, she’d automatically assumed the worst had happened and Nicole had taken a bad turn.

“Haught?”

“No, she’s fine, well, she’s the same. I mean,” she shook her head, “Never mind, that’s not why I called.”

Taking a direct approach, Waverly held out her open palm, showing them the cause of her distress.

“What in the hell?” Doc questioned, spreading open his jacket to put his hands on his hips.

“Is that- “

“Uh-huh,” Wavery nodded quickly, interrupting Wynonna’s question halfway through.

“Why do you have it?”

“It just…appeared,” she shrugged having no better explanation.

“Appeared?” Wynonna repeated skeptically, getting a shaky nod in return, “It just showed up? Like a ghost; just boo.”

“Boo.”

“Where?”

“In Nicole’s bed?” she answered, more like a question than a statement, aware of how ridiculous it sounded. At the confused looks before her, she told them the strange story, “I left the room to talk to the doctor, ok, an-and when I came in Nicole was saying she felt something. Something digging into her back. I looked and there it was, just sitting on the bed.”

Wynonna looked to Doc expectantly, hoping he’d have some kind of answer like the mythical Old West Wikipedia he so often was. He gave her a shake of his head and half-heartedly lifted a hand to show his lack of information to offer. As much as he knew about the myths and stories of Bulshar, he hadn’t heard anything about his ring being sentient.

Seeing there were no answers to come, Waverly closed her fist around the ring tightly.

“What does this mean?” she asked desperately, “If it showed up here, _here_ , it has to mean something. Are we supposed to use it somehow? Like the plate? Is it dangerous? What if he comes looking for it? Widow Mercedes almost killed Nicole trying to get it. What if- “

“Calm down, baby girl,” Wynonna reach out and put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. We’ll figure this out.”

“Right,” she nodded trying to convince herself of this, “You’re right. We always do, right?”

Wynonna gave her a small squeeze.

“A few blemishes on the record, but we haven’t let the world end yet.”

“Ok, ok,” she nodded again, “We’ll figure this out. I’ll get my books from the station and – “

“No,” Wynonna dismissed right away, “No, absolutely not. When I say we, I mean _we,”_ she gestured between her and Doc, “Your only job is to focus on yourself and Nicole. You got that?”

“I guess Jeremy can- “she thought out loud, only to get cut off again.

“Don’t worry about it,” she ordered, refusing to get into it, “I mean, I know you will no matter what I say, but I mean it. Leave this mess to us. In the meantime, we’ll keep this Tiffany’s nightmare locked away.”

At these words, Doc stepped forward.

“If I may,” he suggested, “I know a safe place for it until answers can be found.”

Waverly handed it over and he immediately slid it in his pocket for transport. He touched a finger to the brim of his hat with a nod and left to do as promised.

Wynonna didn’t worry about the fact that they’d rode together. He got around town well enough on his own.

Ok, so besides magic jewelry popping out of thin air, what’s going on? Anything new?”

Waverly took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she nodded.

“The doctor was here and…he did some tests, asked some questions,” she began heavily and steadied her voice as best she could, “There’s…damage.”

“Damage,” she repeated carefully, “Damage like, like brain damage?”

She said the last two words quietly, as if they were a curse themselves.

Waverly pressed her lips together and nodded sadly, “They think she has aphasia.”

Wynonna’s eyebrows moved, wrinkling her forehead.

“The kingdom from Enchanted?”

Waverly felt a small smile appear at the innocent confusion.

“That’s Andalasia.”

“Oh,” Wynonna looked down for a second, “I guess even Disney wouldn’t go that dark. What is it, then?”

“It’s in the language center of her brain; she doesn’t know the names of things,” she explained plainly, “She knows what they are, but not what they’re called. She couldn’t…” she paused as her voice cracked a bit, “She couldn’t say pen when he showed it to her.”

“Shit.”

Wynonna looked toward the room, the open door giving her a view of the sleeping woman. The guilt in her chest reminded her of its presence but she reflexively forced it down; refusing it daylight when Waverly needed her to be

God, she was awful at this. Regardless of her known shortcomings when it came to emotions, she cleared her throat and strived to do her best.

“It’s going to be ok,” she tried to assure her; knowing how lame those words were, she continued, “This situation is, well it’s fucked, but it is going to be ok. I don’t know how, honestly, but I know it is. You know how I know?”

“How?”

“Because you’re Waverly God damn Earp, and that bitch in there is Nicole Haught. The two of you are disgustingly perfect; like _disgusting_. And I got to believe bad times don’t last for good people, and there’s none better than you baby girl,” she said passionately believing her words, “Haught too, but if you tell her I said that, I swear I’ll pants you right here in the hospital.”

She must’ve done well enough with the comfort thing because Waverly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her. Wynonna hugged her back for a few seconds before patting her back and pulling back enough she could wipe the tear that now lay on her cheek.

“Now, enough of this sappy shit. Let’s see if HaughtShot is planning to wake up anytime soon,” she suggested, forgetting her own uneasiness to possibly face the woman she had failed so spectacularly, “We can play ‘name that thing’ and I can finally beat her at something.”

 

* * *

 

 

Doc entered the empty bar, ensuring that the door was locked and the sign read ‘closed.’ It wouldn’t do right now for any thirsty patrons to wander in. He kept one hand in his pocket to assure the ring hadn’t magically vanished as it apparently was keen on doing while he made his way down the basement steps.

Once downstairs, his eyes scanned the room; falling easily to the young man at the makeshift worktable, pouring over a couple books simultaneously and moving his shoulders to whatever he was listening to on his large headphones.

Doc made his way over.

“Jeremy,” he tried first to get his attention but, as he suspected would be the case, he wasn’t heard.

He let out a sigh and tipped his hat back before tapping his shoulder. Jeremy jerked at the contact and awkwardly pushed away from the table to jump to his feet.

“It’s not ABBA!” he declared unnecessarily to Doc’s confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing just, he swung his arms to clap his hands together, “asking the name of the game.”

Doc didn’t understand what the hell he was talking about, something that happened often, but he didn’t waste time questioning it.

“Have you learned anything?”

Jeremy deflated almost instantly.

“Nothing useful about Bulshar,” he answered, reluctant to admit his lack of progress, “But there’s some information on the cult. It’s a pain to translate, but I’m getting there slowly. Very slowly.”

He fiddled with the ear cuff of the headphones draped around his neck under the searching eye of Doc.

“All I have so far is that these killings weren’t just ceremonial or creepy demon fun. From what I can tell so far, they used them to search for something. What, I have no idea yet, but I’m hoping to get it soon. If we know what they wanted and why, maybe it will tell us something about what he’s planning.”

Doc narrowed his eyes as he took in this admittedly vague development. He thought on his own; wondering what they could be searching for that required the slaughter of so many people. He combed his thumb and forefinger through his mustache.

“Well, I hate to add to your burden,” he began, pulling out the ring and setting it on the table top, “but it is necessity.”

Jeremey’s eyes took in the item. He’d seen the ring before, in the street after the Widows were killed. Last he was aware, Nicole had locked it away in her desk where it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands.

“That’s Bulshar’s ring.”

“Yes, it is,” he confirmed, “It seems to have appeared in Officer Haught’s hospital room to the confusion of all.”

“How?”

“Hence the confusion,” he reiterated, “Have you come across any mentions of it? Its’ purpose?”

“Not yet, but I’ll keep my eyes open.”

Doc nodded his thanks and, not wanting to take away anymore of Jeremy’s research time, turned to leave. His movements halted by the following words.

“Does Wynonna know about this? Me, here?” he asked anxiously, “She was pretty clear that she didn’t want me near any of this or want my help.”

Doc was silent for a heartbeat before speaking, “This is what’s best. She will come to see that.”

Jeremy nodded, hearing between the words that the answer was clear. She was not aware of his continued involvement.

“And Nicole? How is she?” he asked, having been too afraid to show his face in the hospital, “Waverly?”

Doc’s answer this time came just in the look of his face. He hated not seeing his best friend during such a difficult time. He couldn’t imagine how Waverly was struggling. If it weren’t for some talk around town and Doc popping in frequently, Jeremy wouldn’t know if Nicole was even still alive.

“Can you just…let her know I’m thinking about her. B-Both of them.”

“You have my word.”

He watched Doc ascend the old staircase.

“Ok, I’ll just be here, in my fortress of solitude,” he called out as the man left. His voice then dropped and he spoke to himself, “Just toiling away. Alone.”

With a sigh, he replaced the headphones back on his ears and settled back into his mission to help.

 

* * *

 

Nicole came back around to consciousness, a flicker of surprise on her face when her eyes landed on Wynonna. Until that point, she hadn’t had any visitors to the room besides Waverly and the staff. It hadn’t registered with her until then that she had no idea what happened to her friends. She didn’t have a complete recollection of what happened the day she’d been hurt, and so didn’t know if exactly what sort of danger had threatened them. The thought had her worried, now, that she hadn’t seen Dolls or Doc or Jeremy.

Although, to be fair, her unpredictable sleep schedule could easily mean they _had_ been by and she hadn’t been awake for it. Still, she wanted to ask after their wellbeing, but before she could her regular doctor had returned with a woman she hadn’t seen before. She was introduced as a neurologist and soon enough they’d made quick work of preparing Nicole’s bed for transport and took her to the scan, she was taken from the room with sweet words and a kiss on the forehead from Waverly.

With the MRI finished and the specialist come and gone, they now had a definitive diagnosis. The problem in Nicole’s brain had a name, officially.

Waverly sat at Nicole’s bedside, steadfast as ever while Wynonna remained leaning against the far wall and tried to measure how she was taking the news. Nicole had remained silent as it was discussed and the words spoken after the series of questions and flashcards had concluded.

Looking for some way she could offer any sort of comfort, Waverly kissed the back of her hand.

“Can I get you anything? Something from home?”

She bit down on her lip as soon as the words left her mouth; suddenly worried she had upset her. She recognized the potential issue with her well-meant question. Even if there was something specific she wanted, would she know how to ask? Would Waverly be able to figure it out? She was confident she could manage, but she didn’t want to put Nicole in the position to struggle so soon after the news was given.

“I mean…” Waverly began, hoping she hadn’t piled on to whatever Nicole was feeling.

However, Nicole noticed the cause of her concern and just shook her head in the pillow and squeezed her hand.

“I’m thirsty,” the muffled words came quietly through the mask, recognizing Waverly’s need to do something for her.

“Oh, yeah,” Waverly turned to retrieve the pitcher of water the nurse had dropped off with the assurance Nicole could have some in small amounts.

“I got it,” Wynonna said, pushing away from the wall. Despite her desire to be the one to help, Waverly surrendered the action to her sister; hopeful that her interacting with Nicole now would alleviate some of the heavy stones of guilt Wynonna had carried since that day.

Wynonna had been listening to everything with uncharacteristically patient silence; absorbing all the information the doctor had to give. She poured the water into the plastic cup provided and inserted the straw, smirking to herself as she had an idea.

“Here you go Haughtie,” she spoke, moving towards the bed. Just before handing it over, she lifted the cup just out of reach, “ _If_ you tell me what this is.”

Waverly’s mouth fell open in shock at her words. How could she?

“Wynonna!”

She was fixed with a look she had seen plenty of times in her life from Wynonna. It was a look that said, ‘ _Shut up and trust me!’_

Waverly glanced nervously back to Nicole for her reaction; ready to physically kick Wynonna out of the room if she saw the slightest trace of hurt there. After a few seconds of nothing, Nicole quirked an eyebrow. Waverly would almost call it amusement as Nicole removed the mask.

“Give it here before I beat your…” she paused, losing the word. She licked her lips, but her voice didn’t waver as she edited her threat, “…before I beat you.”

Wynonna gave it over with a grin, “Big talk for a woman in bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she remarked with a smirk; her fingers wrapping around it.

Waverly helped her keep it steady and adjust the straw towards her lips. As Nicole sipped, Waverly looked over at Wynonna once more and saw the wink she threw her way.

When Nicole had her fill, she settled back into her pillow and allowed Waverly to set it aside. Blinking a few times, she remembered her earlier train of thought.

“Everyone else?” she started, looking towards Waverly for the answer she sought, “Are they ok? What happened?”

The sisters shared a look that brought Nicole’s internal alarms to life. Waverly covered her hand with both of hers and cleared her throat.

“Sweetie, there’s…” Waverly took a moment to prepare herself for what she had to say; no doubt that Nicole would take the news harder than anything the doctor had told her, “…there’s something I have to tell you.”

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's been an insane couple weeks. Family in town, trips out of town, and general work and busy stuff. I meant to update this Saturday but haven't had a chance.

Days passed in a settled routine.

Wynonna and Doc continued their search for Bulshar and how to stop him; still relieving their frustration at finding nothing during the night. Wynonna still refusing to allow Waverly to help in any way. It was frustrating as hell, but at the same time she couldn’t complain about being able to spend all her focus on Nicole.

Nicole.

Her Nicole.

She was in so much pain; physically it could be managed, but emotionally it was a different story. Not helped by the fact that ever since she’d told her about Dolls, Nicole’s nightmares came every time she closed her eyes. She would wake up crying every time and be terrified to go back to sleep.

It shattered Waverly to not be able to help her. All she could do was hold her and assure her that she wasn’t alone. She timed her runs home more carefully now. Where she used to do so when Nicole napped, she now did so during the tests; not trusting that she wouldn’t wake up from another awful dream without her there.

She entered the hospital after another quick trip home to change and stop by the station at the request of Cheryl, the dispatch woman. She paused at the nurse’s desk, setting the basket she carried on top of it.

“Hi Natalie,” she greeted the familiar woman, “Muffin?”

She offered her one of the treats from the basket.

“It’s blueberry.”

The woman smiled her appreciation and accepted the gift.

“Thank you, it looks delicious.”

“They’re Nicole’s favorite,” she smiled brightly, “One of the women at the station makes them and Nicole can’t get enough. Is it ok to take them in for her? Can she have them?”

“See how she does with half, but it should be ok.”

“Thanks!” she said with excitement, “And thank you for everything you’ve done for her; all of you. You’ve all taken such good care of her. Seriously, I can’t thank you enough.”

Natalie gave her another smile.

“You don’t have to thank me. Just remember to take care of yourself as much as you’re doing for her.”

“Will do.”

Waverly made her way down the memorized path towards her room; taking a breath outside the door to brace her strength and entered with a smile ready on her face.

“Hey baby,” she said cheerfully when she saw Nicole, glad that the large obstructive mask had been replaced with a simpler nasal cannula days ago to allow her a true view of her gorgeous face. The thin blanket was bunched down to rest low at her waist, leaving the hard, immobilizing brace around her on full display to the room.

Waverly approached the bedside and pressed a kiss to her cheek in greeting before holding up the basket gleefully.

“Look what I brought!” she announced, “I stopped at the station and Cheryl gave them to me for you. She sends her love and says how much they all miss you down there.”

Nicole flashed a brief grin at the message. She didn’t want to think about the station; about the duty she’d thought she was meant for. She was supposed to help people, it’s all she’d ever wanted to do. She never expected she would fail so spectacularly. Realizing Waverly was waiting for a response, she looked up at her.

“That’s sweet,” she said softly, “Tell them thank you.”

Waverly nodded and put the basket on the table as she took her seat.

“Are you hungry? The nurse says you can have some.”

Nicole shook her head, “Later.”

“Oh, Ok, sure,” she settled in and took Nicole’s hand. She began playing with her fingers, “So, how did it go? What did the doctor say?”

“Nothing new.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

The tone and brevity of her answers attacked the good mood Waverly was trying to hold up. She looked over Nicole’s face as she looked away from her once more; staring up at the ceiling above, her mind seemed to travel miles away in an instant. Leaning closer, Waverly touched her fingertips to her soft cheek, getting her attention back.

“Talk to me,” she requested in a whisper.

A handful of heartbeats passed when Waverly saw Nicole’s chin begin to quiver before noticeably tightening it up; stubbornly refusing to give in to it. Waverly kissed her hand and held it with a strong grip.

“It’s ok,” she promised, “ _It’s ok_. I’m here, let me help you.”

Nicole swallowed thickly and, after a few seconds, she forced the words out.

“He’s gone,” she said with a shake in her voice.

Waverly nodded sadly, realizing these were the first words Nicole had said about the subject, “He is.”

“It’s my fault,” she said, nearly choking on the words.

“No,” Waverly shook her head fiercely, “ _No_. Don’t you dare say that.”

She rose to her feet and moved to hold Nicole’s face in both hands while leaning in close.

“It is _not_ your fault Nicole. Not yours, not Wynonna’s. Nobody is responsible for this except Bulshar, you understand?” she declared passionately to the breaking woman.

“If you weren’t…If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t have been f-fighting alone. He wouldn’t- “

“Hey,” Waverly cut her off, almost angry to Nicole’s ears, “Stop it,” she kissed her forehead, “Stop it,” another kiss, “Don’t say another word about that. You did not cause this.”

She took a breath, feeling her own tears forming. She brushed Nicole’s hair away from her face and sniffled.

“There was nothing we could’ve done. That…demon, he was too strong, too fast,” she reasoned, “Dolls did what he had to do; he _saved_ us. I will miss him for the rest of my life, but I can’t really regret it or wish he hadn’t done it. Because if he hadn’t,” she had to pause as she felt herself getting more worked up, “…if he hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t have been able to get help to you and you would’ve been down there…bleeding an-and…”

She stopped again, unable to go on. The emotion she’d been refusing to fully show Nicole bubbled over. She closed her eyes as tears fell, shaking her head when she felt Nicole’s hand move up her arm. She couldn’t let Nicole comfort her in this; she shouldn’t be the one trying to make her feel better.

Not when Nicole was stuck in the hospital having barely survived herself.

She wiped her face and looked back up to Nicole.

“Maybe it’s awful and selfish,” she said once she was sure she could speak again, “but I don’t care. Because it’s true. I’ll be selfish if it means I have you. As much as I loved him, to me, you’re worth a hundred Dolls.”

Nicole breathed in a mixture of the air and Waverly’s breath for how close she was; putting on a somber half smile, “Even like this? Even if I’m…not like I was?”

Waverly blinked at the question, finding it ridiculous that she would even think such a thing.

“What do you mean?” she asked, “Baby, the aphasia doesn’t change who you are,” she shrugged, “So our conversations might take a little longer sometimes; that’s nothing.”

Nicole shook her head and cleared her throat.

“No, not that,” she said regretfully, “I mean…physically.”

Waverly heard the words and swallowed nervously, realizing that Nicole never truly answered her question about the exams from earlier.

“Nicole…did the doctor say something?” she asked anxiously, “The tests?”

Nicole took a second, afraid to say it out loud and shatter Waverly’s hope.

She ran her free hand down her side. Feeling it move against her until she passed her waist when it suddenly felt like it just vanished though she could still feel the solid mass of her thigh beneath her palm. It was a strange and frightening sensation, but what it meant was truly terrifying to her. She subtly dug her finger into the leg several times and let out a trembling breath.

“Yeah,” she finally answered, “He did.”

X

Jeremy leaned back from the table with wide eyes and ran his hand up and down the back of his head. He fisted his hair as it came to him that he’d actually done it. He’d finished the translation.

In his excitement, he jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs. He knew that there were people in the bar from the sounds of footsteps above him, but he hoped that meant Doc would be there among them. Hurrying out of the basement, he immediately spotted the cowboy sitting at the bar.

“I did it!” he announced loudly as he approached, “I got it!”

From the other side of Doc, previously blocked from Jeremy’s view by his body, Wynonna leaned back to look at him. The stare she gave him sent ice down his spine.

“Oops.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked darkly.

“I, uh- “his words were cut off when she suddenly pushed back the bar stool, standing up while it clattered loudly to the floor.

“What are you doing here?” she asked again.

Jeremy stepped back as she advanced on him. Doc popped up between them quickly to keep them apart. He extended an arm towards Wynonna while Jeremy cowered behind him for safety.

“Wynonna,” he warned in his drawl and glanced between the two. He hadn’t expected it to come to light yet, but knew it was his job to play mediator between them and confessed to the furious woman, “Jeremy has been doing research on Bulshar at my request.”

“What the hell? I told you, I don’t want him anywhere near this!”

“I thought it best to disregard your wishes,” he informed her, his jaw ticking as he saw something akin to betrayal on her face. He chose to worry about it later and focus on the more pressing issue, “It appears rightly so. You found something?”

Jeremy looked nervously at Wynonna, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans before sharing his news.

“Yeah. I, um, I finished the translation on the cult.”

He paused a moment until Wynonna scoffed.

“Well don’t keep us waiting Rosetta Stone. Let’s hear the payoff to your sneakiness.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “Remember I told you the massacres were a way to find something? I was wrong. They-They aren’t looking for some _thing_ , they’re looking for some _one._ Someone they call ‘the pure hearted sister,’ and they used these killing to sort of flush her out.”

“Pure sister?” Doc repeated, never having heard of such a reference, “Who is that?”

Jeremy shook his head.

“I don’t know, the texts only ever refer to her like that,” he informed them, “But, look, whoever this person, if it’s even really a person, she’s important. For whatever Bulshar is doing, he needs- “

“Waverly.”

The two men looked towards Wynonna at her sudden input. Doc was the first to respond, reaching for Wynonna’s hand.

“You don’t know- “

“Think about it!” she hissed, pulling her hand away from his touch, “Bulshar is connected to our family. He’s _always_ been connected to us; this whole damn curse is because of his demonic hard-on for us. It makes sense that whatever his finish line is, he someone needs one of us to cross it.”

She turned away from them and instantly spun back around and gestured an arm towards Jeremy.

“Come on, the pure hearted sister?” she repeated, “That sure as hell isn’t me.”

She looked between them, her anger for Jeremy’s presence forgotten as concern for her sister took over with vicious strength.

“He’s after Waverly.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep the real stuff as real as possible, but the supernatural plot line still exists and we'll eventually be getting more of that. Trying to keep the balance between the two. I hope I'm doing an ok job of it.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to take so long. Between Thanksgiving and relationship stuff and a super fun extended period of anxiety, I didn't exactly have time to sit down and do this. As it is, this is far from my favorite chapter, but it does the job as a semi-transition chapter to get us to the next step.
> 
> Hope you guys don't mind it!

“What do you mean?”

Nicole took another breath, bracing herself to say out loud what the doctor had discussed with her.

“I might not…get better,” she tried to explain without letting her upset show, “Not completely.”

Waverly blinked but quickly schooled her features to not react. She blew out a slow exhale.

“Ok,” she nodded, “How much is not completely?”

Nicole lowered her eyes down to her own body dropped a hand onto her right leg.

“It’s getting a little better; a little,” she said, then put her left hand onto the corresponding leg, “Not this one.”

“Oh,” Waverly voiced before she could stop herself and then tried to recover, “That’s-That’s ok. It’ll just take time. Your body’s been through so much, it won’t get better all at once.”

Nicole shook her head, demanding the newly forming tears not to fall.

“And if it doesn’t?” she asked shakily, “If I can’t be…me again? How could you…”

She trailed off, leaving the rest hanging in the air. Waverly heard it, however. The rest of the unspoken question.

Respect me? Want me? Love me?

Waverly shook her head in disbelief.

“You don’t get it, do you?” she asked, “Nicole, I _love_ you. I love the bones of you. Even when they’re broken. I love you; scars, stitches, and anything else that comes along. So if this is something we have to face, we face it together.”

Nicole gave her a watery smile.

“Even if we can’t dance anymore?”

Waverly responded with a sad smile of her own. She loved dancing with Nicole. Spontaneous moments where she would wrap her arms around her and sway them; music or silence, it never mattered. She’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t miss it. But if this was going to be their new normal, she would adjust.

Waverly leaned down close to Nicole’s face while stroking her hair.

“Then we’ll just find a new way to dance, won’t we?” she said; sealing her promise with a kiss.

X

Wynonna was pacing back and forth; a finger being gnawed between her teeth up to the first knuckle.

“What do we do? What do we do?” she repeatedly asked out loud, more for herself than either of the men with her.

She had to protect Waverly. She had to keep her baby sister safe. Why was it always Waverly? She didn’t deserve it; she should be able to live her life free from the constant cloud that loomed over them. She stopped walking and spun back around.

“We take the fight to Bulshar,” she declared, “No more research. No more waiting. We knock down his door and blow him back to hell.”

The men shared a look before Doc returned his steely gaze to her.

“Wynonna, we are not prepared,” he reasoned, “We do not know where he is. Even if we did, if we try and fail there will be nothing standing between Bulshar and this world.”

“Well, what do you suggest, then?” she yelled at him, “Wait for him to take my sister? No matter what we do there’s a big ass chance we fail. I need to find the one with the best chance of keeping her safe!”

“What if she went somewhere? If she went to stay with…” he stopped himself, his eyes shifting around the room before he mentioned anything about where their daughter was, “You know.”

Wynonna looked to Jeremy, “Can Bulshar cross the boundary?”

Jeremy shrugged, “I don’t know for sure. The rules of the Revenants might not apply to him. He made the curse, it would make sense if he isn’t a slave to the same limitations. For all we know he’s only staying here because it has what he needs.”

“You mean _who_ he needs,” Wynonna spat and then shook her head, “What am I talking about, there’s no way she’d leave Nicole. Not without being forced. Damn it, why couldn’t she wait ‘til the next apocalypse to get snapped in half?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and her eyes shut. What would she do?

What _could_ she do?

“Ok,” she clapped her hands together, “Ok, until we figure something else out, figure out a way to stop Bullshart, someone is always with Waverly. Every second, I don’t care if we have to sit on the toilet while she showers, she doesn’t have a second without one of us there. Doc, constant rotation. All day, every day. You, me, someone with a gun, every second.”

“Wynonna, you cannot be on your own with him out there. If something happens- “

“I am the God damn heir! It is my _job_ to handle whatever happens!”

“I-I can help,” Jeremy offered, “I can take shifts; be with Waverly.”

“Please,” she scoffed, “we’d be luckier with Nedley and a BB gun.”

“Enough!” Jeremy said, uncharacteristically brazen, “Ok, you’re mad at me, whatever, be mad. I may not be the Chosen One or a sexy, immortal gunslinger, but Wavery is my best friend and I would do anything to protect her.”

The two before him stared in shocked silence at the outburst. After a moment, Wynonna nodded.

“Ok,” she cleared her throat, “Doc, get him a gun.”

“Oh, I hav- “Jeremy tried to say but she cut him off.

“And get to the hospital, don’t let her out of your sight,” she continued her instructions, “The first _tingle_ that something’s wrong, you call me. You got it?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Good,” she accepted, “And whatever you have to say, do not tell her the reason you’re hanging around. The second she knows something is up, she’s going to try to help, and that selfless idiot will probably do something stupid to save us.”

She looked at the floor as she thought of the last time a selfless idiot did just that. Jeremy understood what she was saying and promised.

“I promise.”

X

Nicole was sleeping again and Waverly was thankful. Though she knew it would likely end in another nightmare, Waverly was grateful for the few minutes beforehand.

She needed that time to full process being presented with, yet another, new reality. It was what she’d feared. Since the moment she heard the words ‘broken back’, paralysis was always somewhere in her mind. She’d been determined to not give in to the fear and clung to hope that everything would be fine. It was easy to keep that fear at bay when the daily exams by the doctor showed the beginnings of twitches and movement in one leg.

Seeing that evidence of recovery helped her believe it truly would be just a matter of time.

But now it looked like that wasn’t the case.

She ran a hand over her face, the other in its usual home around Nicole’s.

Waverly hadn’t lied. It wouldn’t change the way she felt about Nicole. Not a chance. But it certainly meant things would be different. How different, was the question.

She wondered about her job. So much of Nicole was wrapped in her identity as an officer; a force for duty and help for those who needed it. It this took that from her, she could be crushed. The thing was, Waverly was sure that thought had already come to her, even if she hadn’t mentioned it.

That, of course, led Waverly to her concern that Nicole wouldn’t be forthcoming with her true feelings during all of this. That thought terrified her. After the whole mess with the DNA test, they’d promised no more secrets; how they were feeling, if something was bothering them.

She wrapped her other hand around Nicole’s as well, lifting it up to press a long kiss against it.

A knock broke the quiet, causing Waverly to jump in place as it pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up expecting a nurse to be making rounds.

“Jeremy,” she said in surprise as he shyly walked in; one hand raised in an awkward wave.

Waverly got up and instantly hurried over and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey,” he greeted quietly, returning the hug tightly.

“You haven’t been by,” she said, pulling back, “Where have you been? I thought you’d be visiting more.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I …” he looked around, “I’ve just been super busy. 24/7 research, you know?”

“Right,” she nodded, “I told Wynonna I could help from here. I just need some books. Of course she refuses to let me.”

“She’s right. You’ve got more important things to focus on,” he nodded towards the bed, “How’s she doing?”

Waverly let out a breath, “She’s alive. She’ll…it’s going to be a long road, but she’ll be ok.”

“And how are you?”

“Me?” she asked, surprised, “I’m fine.”

He shifted his weight, putting his hands in his pockets, “Are you?”

She forced a smile.

“Totally,” she shrugged, “It’s not like I’m the one who fell off a cliff or-or died fighting a stupid super-demon.”

“Maybe not, but this is happening to you, too,” he reasoned, “It affects you, too. You’re allowed to not be ok.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around herself, feeling exposed and put on the spot by his words.

“I said I’m fine.”

Jeremy sighed and reached a hand to rest on her arm, “Waverly- “

A soft whimper came from the bed, halting whatever he was about to say as his head jerked back over towards Nicole. Waverly immediately returned to her bedside as the beginning signs of a nightmare came. She worked her hand into Nicole’s clenched fist and began stroking her agitated face.

“Shh,” she whispered, “It’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok.”

She kissed her forehead and continued whispering assurances in her ear.

Only when it seemed Nicole was calming back down did Waverly cast her eyes back over to Jeremy. He hadn’t moved from where he’d been standing; feeling as though he’d been intruding on a private moment. Her eyes challenging; daring him to compare her feelings to what Nicole was going through.

He held up his hands to show he wouldn’t be pushing it any more. Spotting the other seat in the room by the wall. He silently made his way over and sat down.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized without looking away from Nicole’s face, “You don’t have to stay.”

“I want to,” he told her. It was the truth, even if it wasn’t the whole truth, “for my friend.”

X

 

 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: There is a point in this one where Nicole has some negative thoughts about her condition. These are by no means meant to come off as ableist from my part as the writer of them. They are just her initial reactions to her situation. I really, really hope no one is offended by them. And honestly it will likely reoccur at points during the journey she is set on.

“Ok, are you ready?” the nurse asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Nicole answered as the blanket was pulled completely off her body.

“Ok, first we’ll put on the braces,” she informed her patient, “It’s important you tell me if it’s too tight, ok?”

“Assuming I feel it at all,” she responded dryly. Waverly gave her a soft smile; meant to be assuring but Nicole could see her nerves shining through.

She held tight to Nicole’s hand as the nurse and an orderly carefully worked together maneuvering her legs into the large hard braces one after the other. Once both long pieces were secure, stretching from just above her ankles to the tops of her thighs, Nicole took note of how the right one felt around her.

“How’s that?”

“Fine,” Nicole answered of the one she could feel.

The nurse double checked everything again before taking a step back.

“Looks good,” she then summoned the orderly to join her on that side of the bed with a wave of her hand, “We’ll go slow, all right?”

“Are you sure it’s not too soon?” Waverly asked anxiously, it hadn’t even been two months yet. Everything she’d looked up on her phone at Nicole’s bedside said that it was normally around eight weeks for an injury like Nicole’s. It had only been seven, “Is this safe?”

“Her surgeon and orthopedist have gone over everything multiple times and they agree that your healing is a little above pace,” she assured the both of them.

“Well, she’s an overachiever,” Waverly teased, rubbing her hand over the back of Nicole’s; trying to lighten the mood for herself as well as her girlfriend.

“That she is,” the nurse replied with a smile, pulling down the rails on the bed, “And don’t worry, we won’t let anyone fall on our watch.”

At the mention of falling, Nicole swallowed and looked over where Doc had been standing like a silent sentinel neat the door. Though he had the respect to keep his eyes on the floor during her display of vulnerability, Nicole still felt the need for a little more privacy before the potential humiliation that would come.

She cleared her throat and tugged on Waverly’s hand. When her girlfriend looked at her face, Nicole made a point of moving her eyes over to the cowboy. Thankfully, Waverly read the silent request she was trying to send.

“Uh, Doc?” she called to him, “’Do you mind?”

Doc took a moment to receive the message. Reluctant to abandon his watch, he nodded slightly.

“I shall be outside,” he gestured with a wave of his hat towards the door before he set it back on his head and stepped out.

“Why are they always here?” Nicole wondered out loud of the sudden uptick in visitors the last couple weeks.

“Because they love you,” Waverly answered easily.

Honestly, she’d also wondered about it recently. It seemed like a few weeks ago some switch had flipped and suddenly there was always someone else with them; no matter the time of day. Not that she minded the show of care for Nicole, it was just a drastic change from the first weeks after the accident.

“Here we go. We’re going to slowly sit you up as straight as you can. If you need us to stop, just say so.”

After her words, she took the control for the bed and started raising it. Nicole felt a sharp twinge begin in her back and held her breath until the movement stopped. They’d done this part a few times. Taking her up a little bit at a time, for a few minutes at a time. But she’d never gone the final inches to sitting as straight as she was now.

She was grateful that they gave her a few moments to adjust as the room seemed to spin in the position. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the rush of nausea. She felt Waverly’s warm hand rubbing back of her neck to help her obvious discomfort.

“Easy,” the nurse’s voice reached her ears, “Take as much time as you need. Just tell us when you’re ready.”

Nicole took a few minutes before she felt herself settle and opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked at the woman; giving her a nod.

“Ok.”

She got a nod in return and then watched the orderly move to slip his arms under her legs as the nurse wrapped her own arm around Nicole’s torso.

“We’re going to turn now, ok?” she said, making sure to keep them informed of everything that would be happening, “On three. One…two…three.”

On three, the two of them moved in tandem. Using extreme care, the two slowly turned Nicole until she was facing the side of the bed. She winced and let out a quiet ‘ _Ah’_ of pain at the motion. Her arm draped around the nurse’s shoulders as the woman kept her stable and the man’s hands remained under her ankles to keep her legs straight ahead of her.

Waverly hurried over to their side of the bed so she could face Nicole but made sure to remain out of everyone’s way.

“Great. You’re doing great,” the nurse praised, “We’ll rest here for a minute now.”

Nicole was thankful for that. With the exception of the bed raises and the nurse who came by daily to stretch her legs for circulation, Nicole had been lying down for seven weeks. Her face scrunched up and her eyes closed again; blindly reaching her other hand out.

“Waves,” her voice was tight as she searched for her girlfriend. Unable to fight the need for her support when she was feeling so weak and out of sorts.

“I’m here,” Waverly announced right away, rushing so be close and grabbing on to that searching hand, “I’m here. I’ve got you,” she held her hand tightly and pressed her forehead against Nicole’s temple; able to feel the sweat already formed on her skin from the strain, “You’re doing so good, baby. _So_ good.”

She could feel how tense she was and God, how she wished she could take this burden from her. But she couldn’t. So instead she kissed her slick temple and squeezed her hand.

“I love you,” she whispered in her ear, “You can do this.”

Nicole let out a shaky breath and nodded again.

She opened her eyes and Waverly saw the tears glistening over those beautiful swirls of brown. Nicole took a few more breaths to both calm and brace herself.

“I’m ready.”

“Ok,” the nurse nodded again, “Now listen, ok; this is important for you to hear. This isn’t going to be a magic cure. You’re not going to start walking today. This is just to see how you handle being upright. The braces will keep your legs from bending and giving out. We’ll make sure you don’t fall over, like I said, but don’t get discouraged when you realize you can’t hold it yourself. No one is expecting that. Our goal is to have a starting off point for physical therapy so that eventually we can get you stable enough with one leg that you’ll be able to use crutches to get around on your own. Understand?”

Nicole did her best to follow every word but the stress in her body and the still lingering effects of her concussion made it a bit difficult to take in so much information at once. She got the general idea though; this was going to suck. So she nodded her acceptance.

The nurse asked Waverly to move back again so they could take the next step, for lack of a better word.

“Now I want you to plant your hands down on the mattress right here behind you. Keep your arms straight and lean on them to keep you upright,” when Nicole did as she said, she cautiously loosened her hold around her, “Like that, perfect.”

Waverly held her own hand in lieu of Nicole’s as she saw her already breathing heavy from the effort she was putting into it.

“Great. I’m going to count to three again, and this time when I do, I want you to push off with your arms and Alex and I will bring you up to your feet. We’ll be on both sides of you to keep you up. Make sense?”

“I think so,” she said heavily.

How the hell was she already so worn out just from sitting up?

God she was pathetic.

“One…two…three.”

When she finished counting, Nicole used all the strength she could muster to push herself up. As she did, the orderly – Alex? - lowered her feet to the floor and the nurse wrapped an arm around her back, just above the hard plastic she’d been living in. Through their combined efforts, Nicole was suddenly on her feet for the first time in almost two months. Once her feet planted below her, Alex was at her other side, as promised, and helping to keep her up. The feelings that came in this new position nearly overwhelmed her. The dizziness returned with a fury and she knew if it weren’t for the two sets of arms on her, she would’ve tipped over in a heartbeat.

Her head hung low as her chest heaved in exertion. Her eyes gazed down at her planted feet and she recognized the odd feeling of detachment from her own limbs. It was almost like she was floating above them.

While her right foot did feel the sensation of the tile under her sock, her left remained clearly absent. She could feel the strain of muscles in her right calf, quivering at the almost foreign use of it.

“How do you feel?” the nurse at her side questioned her after a few moments.

Nicole took a few panting breaths.

“It’s strange.”

“Light headed at all?”

“Yeah,” she answered honestly, her panting chest pressing up against her chin. She lifted her head with as much effort as everything else took in that moment.

She was rewarded by the sight of Waverly in front of her. Tears in her eyes as she took in the sight of Nicole, more or less, standing. Nicole tried to send her a small smile in return but doubted it was anything more than a grimace.

She recognized the nurse was asking her another question but she couldn’t hold on to it as she suddenly felt herself begin to lurch forward for a heart-stopping second before the arms tightened more securely around her.

“Ok, Ok,” the nurse said, “This was great for a first time. Now let’s get you back in bed so you can rest.”

Nicole gave a quick, jerking nod and gave herself to their guidance, letting them get her back onto the mattress again. Her breathing sped up even more, her head spinning at all the movement and the nausea took over with more force than before. She imagined she looked pretty green since a basin was suddenly held before her just as she couldn’t hold the feeling back any longer.

Her abdomen contracted painfully as she threw up in the plastic container. Spitting out the metallic taste and breathing heavy.

“M’sorry,” she mumbled and wiped the back of her hand across her lips, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the nurse assured her and took the mess away to the adjoined bathroom to rinse it out.

She slumped back, watching detached as her still braced legs were arranged and situated in front of her on the mattress before the hard-plastic frames were removed from them for now. Waverly appeared at her side, bringing the blanket to cover her back up. She then took the controller and slowly lowered the bed back to allow Nicole back to her resting position.

She hovered over her exhausted girlfriend, brushing her hair away where it stuck to the beads on her skin.

“You did great, Nicole,” she said with a smile, “I’m so proud.”

“Sure,” she replied, still trying to catch her breath, “Two people…held me up and…I puked.”

“Hey, you heard what they said,” she told her, “It’s just the beginning.”

Nicole nodded against the pillow.

“Yeah,” trying not to let her disappointment show.

She could only think about all the miles she had run to keep in shape. All the sprints up and down the basketball courts. Rock climbing and trail hikes. Running towards danger to help when it was needed. All the work she’d done for endurance and health and necessity.

Now she was wiped out from the act of standing, and she hadn’t even actually stood; propped up by two strangers. She wasn’t ever going to do any of that again.

God, what about Waverly? They lived in a place constantly under threat that was usually targeted somehow around her. How could she protect Waverly like this?

Beginning to get overwhelmed by the depressing thoughts, she shook her head and decided to get away from them. She looked over to Waverly and spoke softly.

“I’m tired.”

“Go ahead and sleep, baby,” she whispered back, running a finger over her chin and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Waverly started to run her fingers through her hair; letting her nails scratch along her scalp like she’d done many times to help her relax after a hard day. She’d joked once that if Nicole were a cat she’d be purring when she did so.

She continued the action, feeling Nicole slowly begin to relax until her eyes fell closed and she fell asleep.

Waverly let out a long sigh once Nicole was asleep and the staff left them alone. Watching Nicole struggle as she had was awful. Even though she knew it was a necessary process, it still hurt her just as much as it filled her with pride to see her on her feet.

She looked up as the door opened and saw Doc returning to his place against the wall. His watchful eyes moved between her and Nicole for a few moments.

“Any development?” he asked cautiously.

“They had her on her feet for a second. It wore her out pretty bad,” she told him, and looked down at Nicole’s sleeping face and shook her head, “God, it’s so hard. Seeing her struggling like this. I just…”

Doc looked at the ground and removed his hat again. He tapped it against his palm a few times as he stepped closer.

“You know, in my day, there were plenty of ways to find yourself injured,” he began, “Nine times out of ten, there was nothing to be done for it.”

“If you’re trying to cheer me up it’s not working.”

“I only mean to say,” he started again, “Years ago, an injury the likes of Officer Haught’s would have yielded only one end. But today she is alive. She was on her feet just moments ago. It is a truly miraculous thing.”

He looked at Nicole again and his mustache lifted as the corner of his mouth gave a small smile.

“Where she is concerned,” he looked up to meet Waverly’s eyes, “I do believe we are not yet done seeing the miraculous.”

X

X

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this one was exhausting to write, no joke.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! It turns out I didn't appreciate the emotional undertaking this story would be. This universe I'm working is taxing man. I've been working on this chapter for two weeks. I regret nothing!

_Screams were everywhere._

_Everyone around was running and screaming and falling._

_Her uncle held her tight as he carried her; her arms and legs wrapped around him as he ran._

_“Don’t look!” he ordered over the screams. His hand on the back of her head, keeping her face pressed into his neck, “Don’t look!”_

_She buried her face into his neck and squeezed her eyes shut; the smell of his sweat fighting smell of smoke and blood that overtook the once beautiful area._

_“All will be revealed to Him!” a screeching voice boomed somewhere, making her tighten her arms even more._

_He suddenly stopped running and spun around._

_“Denise!” she heard him scream her aunt’s name, “Denise!”_

_He suddenly lowered, setting her down on her bare feet._

_“Listen to me sweetie,” he began quickly; pushing her hair back and kneeling in front of her, “I need you to run. Go to the river, right in the woods there where we were yesterday. You run. As fast as you can. Find somewhere to hide and you stay there. You understand?”_

_“No- “_

_“Nicole, go!” he ordered, “We’ll be there soon. Just go! Now!”_

_She spun around and, not wanting to be alone, did as he said._

_She ran as fast as she could. The rocks and twigs spiking into her feet. She ran with blurred eyes as free tears distorted her vision. She ran until she saw the river, her momentum sending her stumbling into the river and falling onto her hands and knees._

_Hide. Hide. Hide._

_She spun around until she spotted an overturned rowboat propped against a boulder. She wiggled underneath and struggled for a few moments to move it off the rock and lowered it to lay completely on the ground. Hidden beneath it, the darkness of her little enclosure surrounded her as she curled up in the dirt and sobbed._

Nicole startled awake, a strangled cry halfway out of her mouth. She jerked, moving her arm when she felt someone touch her.

“It’s ok,” she heard, “It’s ok, it’s me. It’s me, baby. You’re ok. It was just a nightmare.”

Nicole grunted as she tried to reorient herself to reality. She looked around, flinging her eyes wildly from one end of the room to the other.

“I- “she tried to speak, “I was- “

Waverly recognized her struggle, as it happened often after these nightmares. It usually took her a few minutes to gain her bearings and ability.

“Shh,” she comforted, brushing her fingers through her damp hair, “It’s ok. Just breathe. Take your time.”

Nicole swallowed and wiped her hands gracelessly over her face. Thankfully the cast had been removed because it would have scratched up her skin with how roughly she did it. It took her a few minutes to get her breathing under control.

“There you go,” Waverly said with a smile, “Hi.”

Nicole nodded at her.

“Ho-ly shit,” an emphatic voice came as Wynonna approached the bed, “Jesus, Haught-Sauce, that was intense.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly sighed, “Not now.”

“Are they all like that?” Wynonna asked, “Like you were fighting some Evil Dead shit.”

“Wynonna, enough!” Waverly snapped, “Go home!”

“What? I’m not gonna go home,” Wynonna protested with offense, “Haught, do you want me to leave?”

She looked to the redhead who was too busy taking stock of herself to listen to her.

“There, see?” taking Nicole’s lack of an answer as one, “She doesn’t want me to go.”

Waverly rubbed her forehead and sighed again, “Wynonna, please.”

The nurse chose that moment to knock and enter the room.

“Hello,” she greeted cheerfully, “I see we’re all awake.”

“Bright eyes and bushy tails all around,” Wynonna remarked.

She received a polite smile as the nurse approached Nicole’s bed.

“How are you feeling? Sleep well?”

Nicole nodded, not seeing the need to mention the nightmares. It wasn’t as if anything could be done for them, anyway.

“Good,” she said as she checked her levels, “Heartrate’s a little elevated. Dreams?”

Nicole didn’t respond and just wiped her hands down the front of her midsection, feeling the familiar brace beneath the blanket.

“Are you ready for the big day?” the nurse asked, changing the subject.

At that Nicole looked over to Waverly and took her hand, squeezing tightly. It was her first day of full on physical therapy. They’d been continuously stretching her, sitting her up, standing her up, all to get her prepared. Thinking about how she reacted to those events didn’t give her confidence for anything more strenuous.

“Your number one fan can be there with you, if you want.”

“I can?” Waverly asked; surprised by the fact.

“If Nicole wants,” she reiterated, wanting it to be clear that it was completely up to her. While some patients thrived on having a loved one cheering them on, others preferred not to have a witness to their struggle.

Nicole swallowed nervously at the idea. She knew Waverly would want to be with her, but the thought of her watching what was sure to be an embarrassing effort was terrifying. While Waverly seemed to accept and understand the situation, seeing it first hand would be different. Nicole was already afraid of Waverly comparing her new normal to her previous one.

She looked over at her girlfriend; her eyes sending these concerns over but hoping it didn’t offend her. Waverly, wonderful Waverly, read it perfectly. She gave Nicole a smile and a small nod.

“Maybe the next one?”

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed in a whisper.

She made a mental note to thank her once they were alone; to try to explain it.

“All right. Someone will be in soon to take you down,” the nurse informed her, grabbing her attention again, “The other thing that’s happening today is we’re going to stop the intravenous antibiotics and start you on the pills. We want to get you in the habit of taking them every day. Without your spleen, you’re at a higher risk of illness and infection, so it’s important that you continue to do it once you’re home. Ok?”

Nicole looked to Waverly as the amount of information felt like a lot in the moment, especially with the impending therapy session looming in her thoughts.

“She will,” Waverly answered for her.

Not long after, Wynonna was in the middle of her new favorite game, grabbing random items and asking Nicole what they were, two orderlies came in the room.

Waverly watched them carefully maneuver Nicole into a wheelchair. She saw her face twist up and begin to breathe slowly as she sat. This was one of the things they’d been preparing her for as well; sitting in the chair for the rides to and from.

She moved beside the chair and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” she promised, “I love you.”

“Love you,” she answered between breaths.

Waverly kissed her again, “Go kick ass, Haught.”

Nicole managed an anxious smile her way before they started rolling her out.

Waverly watched them go and let out her own nervous breath; hoping with everything she had that it went well. Wynonna came up behind her and dropped an arm across her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Waves, she’ll be tap dancing into your bedroom before you know it.”

“Stop!” Waverly suddenly shouted, knocking her sister’s arm away and spinning around to face her, “Stop. Stop making jokes and your little comments. Just stop it.”

“Waves, I- “

“Why are you here?” she interrupted suddenly.

“What? Wh-What kind of question is that?”

“Please, do you guys think I’m stupid?” she asked angrily, “You think I haven’t noticed that you guys are always here? It’s like you’re trading off shifts or something.”

“We’re not… _trading off_ ,” Wynonna responded with a shrug, “We come because we-we want to support Nicole. If someone happens to come for a visit while the other is leaving, it’s just…pfft, just a coincidence.”

“Damn it, Wynonna stop with the secrets,” she demanded, “There is already _so_ much I don’t know right now. I don’t need any more. Ok? I don’t know what’s going on with Bulshar. I don’t know what his plan is or-or if there’s some other demon trying to end the world while I’m sitting here. I don’t…” she pressed her lips together for a moment as a whimper squeaked out, “I don’t know what’s going to happen with Nicole. I just _don’t know_.”

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

“So _please_ ,” she begged, “just tell me what’s going on. I know it’s something.”

Waverly’s passionate plea made Wynonna look down at the floor, staring at the worn tips of her boots. She put her hands on her hips and sent her words downward.

“Jeremy,” she cleared her throat, “he was translating some pages about-about the cult and…” she scratched her jaw and forced herself to look up at her little sister, “from what he got, it looks like…we think…”

She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

“What?” she asked impatiently.

“His plan, whatever it is,” she started again, “he needs you.”

Waverly blinked and shifted her weight on her feet.

“What? He needs,” she shook her head, “What?”

“Turns out, these, uh, mass killings the cult has been doing, they’re meant to flush out someone for Bulshar. Someone they called the Pure Hearted Sister.”

“And you think that’s me?” she asked, “That could mean anyone.”

Wynonna shook her head slowly.

“Babygirl,” she reached out and put her hand on her arm, “It’s you. It makes too much sense to be anyone else.”

Waverly felt her heart begin to speed up as the grave sincerity she was faced with.

“You think he’s going to come here. You do, don’t you? That’s why there’s always someone here,” she spoke in a rush as her panic grew, “Oh God, what if he does? What if he comes here? Nicole, I mean, she can’t, she can’t protect herself. What if- “

“Hey, hey,” Wynonna reached out to calm her down, “Listen to me. I am _not_ going to let anyone hurt you. Either of you. I will blow so many bullet holes in him he’ll have more assholes than pores. Do you hear me?”

Waverly nodded as her face scrunched up; dropping her head into her hands and letting out a hard sob. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry heavily.

It was too much. It was all too much.

Wynonna wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

“It’s gonna be ok,” she promised, holding in her own threatening tears, “I’m going to make sure of it. I swear to _God_ , I will.”

X

Sweat was drenching her body. Her clothes were sticking to every inch of skin they touched. Her arms were shaking as she braced her balance on the waist high bars on either side of her.

“Don’t hold your breath,” the therapist instructed, his arms hovering in the air around her in case she started to fall, “Breathe. Fifteen more seconds, ok?”

Nicole couldn’t say if it was sweat dropping into her eyes or the tears that were burning them. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly through her nose. He began counting backwards from ten out loud as he moved in behind her.

“…Two…One. Perfect. You can let go,” he instructed.

Nicole shook her head quickly, “No.”

“I’m right here,” he assured, tapping the back of her shoulder, “Go ahead.”

She took three quick breaths, preparing herself for the pain of falling, sure that she would, and unlocked her elbows.

As promised, he kept her from falling and carefully moved her back into the chair.

“Fantastic,” he praised and moved in front of her and ran his hands over one leg than the other to search for cramping muscles, “You did great.”

Breathing heavy, she dropped her head and let out a long, loud moan; not sure if it was because of the ache down in her bones or the exhaustion or the emotional toll. Probably all of it. He was suddenly holding out a bottle of water she didn’t even notice he’d moved to retrieve.

Her arms felt like lead as she accepted it, nearly dropping it as the bottle felt like it was actually a hundred-pound weight. She rested it in her lap as she tried to open it, but couldn’t produce the strength to twist the cap.

“Here,” he said, reaching over and opening it for her, “Small sips.”

She did as he said, her arm shaking violently as she tilted the bottle back and took a small drink. She coughed as the cold liquid splashed down her throat.

“Nauseous at all?” he asked.

“Little.”

“Let me know if you think you’re going to throw up,” he requested, and then went on, “I know it didn’t seem like much, but you really did do a great job for your first day. Soon enough we’ll move on from balance and standing to taking steps.

Nicole tried to hold in the sob bubbling in her chest.

“I can’t,” she confessed shamefully, “I can’t.”

“You can,” he said simply.

“It hurts. I ca…I can’t.”

“You’re a cop, right?” he asked her.

“Was,” she answered.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve had to face all kinds of difficult obstacles as an officer. Training and street work. Maybe chased down a criminal or two? Tackled a couple even?”

“Yeah.”

“So you did all sorts of things that might’ve felt or looked impossible for you.”

She nodded; he didn’t know the half of it.

“Well, think of this just like any of those,” he suggested, “Give yourself the goal and go for it. You’ll be there in no time.”

Nicole thought about what he was saying; about setting a goal.

Her mind immediately went to Waverly. She thought about all their talks about taking a vacation. Waverly had never seen the ocean. Everyone should see the ocean at least once.

She decided.

She was going to stand on the edge of the ocean with Waverly and watch her see it for the first time.

That was her goal.

 

X

 

X

 

X


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this has taken. I was dealing with some health stuff but here I am!  
> Hopefully the next one doesn't take so long.

Dawn was breaking over Purgatory, most of the town still slumbering in their beds as one stood wide awake. In the silent woods, for no creature dared make a sound in his presence, he stood with cold eyes looking over the land. Stepping out of his shoes, he settled his bare feet into the dirt and took in a breath. Feeling the earth respond to him, he closed his eyes and searched it for answers.

Reaching out and feeling for all it could give him, he opened his eyes again after a few moments. It told him the same thing as it had been every time he’d done so.

She was here.

But she wasn’t alone.

She was protected.

X

* * *

 

X

A loud snort left Wynonna as she slept awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair. Her head dropped forward, suddenly startling her awake.

“Bea Arthur, don’t,” she gasped as she was jerked from the strange dream she was having and, on reflex, held out Peacemaker.

Her eyes ran over the room, the gun trailing along with them, but found no nasties creeping in the corners. Dropping her arm back into her lap, she wiped her other hand over her face and groaned.

“Shit.”

Needing to get her blood moving again, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, hearing all sorts of pops and cracks in her joints. She sent a glare over her shoulder at the chair as if it were a living thing that caused her discomfort on purpose.

“Wha…”

She turned to the groggy voice, surprised to see Nicole blinking quickly in the early light.

“Hey,” Wynonna said in an elongated whisper to not wake up her still sleeping sister. She slid the gun back into the holster and approached the bed.

Nicole only looked up at her for a moment, still blinking to clear her vision.

“What…” she glanced around, “You were…”

The hand not currently being used as a pillow by Waverly clenched into a fistful of the blanket. Wynonna saw the tension and immediately tried to help.

“Ok, ok,” she began, “Calm down. Everything’s fine. Just, you know, breathe or meditate or something, right? Some of that greet the day, find your center stuff Waverly’s always going on about.”

It took a few minutes but eventually Nicole was able to gather her thoughts enough to speak clearly.

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You had it out,” Nicole said, continuing on after a moment when it was apparently Wynonna wasn’t sure what she meant, “Aiming. To shoot? Why?”

“Oh,” Wynonna glanced quickly at the gun on her hip, “Uh, there was a fly. Annoying little bastard. Oh, wait, you know, a fly. Little black thing that buzzes around and- “

“No,” she interrupted her excuse, “You’re here and,” she looked at Waverly for a moment to make sure she was indeed sleeping, “Something’s wrong? Dangerous?”

Wynonna bit the inside of her cheek. The whole ‘Don’t give them anything else to worry about’ plan was going about as well as a fart in church.

“When isn’t there something dangerous, right?” she asked rhetorically.

Nicole swallowed; Wynonna’s non-answer confirming her suspicions.

“Waverly?” she asked in a worried whisper, “Don’t let her hurt.”

“Hey, no one - “she spoke a little too forcefully and froze when Waverly moved in her sleep. She held her breath and waited while Waverly nuzzled against Nicole’s arm and, in her sleep, pressed a kiss against the skin before settling back into sleep.

Once Wynonna was sure Waverly was completely asleep, she continued again in a more controlled voice.

“No one is getting hurt, ok?” she paused, “Well, not… more hurt. No one else is…You know what I mean.”

Nicole shook her head.

“Wynonna,” she started, “If it’s bad, if it…gets bad. Don’t let her…stay with me. I can’t protect her. You need to take her and…keep her safe. Please.”

“Haught- “

“Please,” she said again, her eyes burning as she practically begged for a promise, “She needs to be safe. More than anything. You can make sure. Please.”

Wynonna blew out a breath to steady herself.

“You know I’m getting real sick of these hospital bed promises you keep asking for.”

She cleared her throat and nodded.

“I will. I promise,” she agreed and then cleared her throat again, “But it’s not going to come to anything like that, hear me? We won’t need to separate you.”

Nicole looked back down at Waverly, breathing a little easier with Wynonna’s promise, and moved her free hand over to brush through Waverly’s hair.

“Just in case.”

X

* * *

 

X

Hours later, Waverly was anxiously twisting her fingers together as she stood in the bright room. Waiting where she was told at the end of the long-padded mats, she watched as the therapist helped Nicole over from where they’d been doing her warm up stretches. He helped her situate herself at the opposite end of the bars.

Though she’d seen Nicole stand many times now throughout the never-ending days since this had started, she still held her breath every time. Of course, every other time was only in short periods of her going to or from the wheelchair with help. This was the first time she’d been present for the actual session. It was the first time in all these weeks of physical therapy that Nicole asked if she wanted to come.

Of course, she hadn’t hesitated at all to agree.

Now she watched rocking back and forth on her feet as Nicole braced her arms on the bars. A quick series of knocks came from behind her and Waverly looked over her shoulder to see Jeremy at the window with a ridiculous smile on his face and throwing up two big thumbs up. She grinned at his support, acknowledging him before he clapped and turned around to give them privacy.

Well, what privacy could be afforded when she was under constant watch by people afraid a demon was going to come for her at any moment.

Returning her complete attention in front of her, she saw the therapist speak to Nicole softly enough that only she could hear it. In response, Nicole nodded several times and adjusted her grip on the bars. With the man’s words of encouragement, Nicole slowly inched her right foot forward and took a breath into her chest and held it; preparing for the next part.

“Just like we practiced, ok?” the man told her.

Bracing her weight with her arms, she pushed up on her toes for elevation and swung her left hip forward. The action bringing her left leg forward to land flat near the other, the large brace keeping her knee from buckling when it landed. The breath left her lungs and she heard a squeak. Lifting her eyes from her feet she saw Waverly with her hands clasped together in front of her mouth; her eyes sparkling.

Nicole couldn’t help smiling at her girlfriend for a moment, proud she hadn’t made a fool of herself in wanting to show her this. Licking her lips and concentrating, she slid her hands forward just a bit and repeated the action again. Sweating and shaking, she did it again and again and again. Slowly, ever so slowly, making her way along the bars.

“Nicole,” Waverly managed to choke out, “Baby, you’re walking. Oh my God, you’re walking!”

And she was.

Painfully slow.

Inches at a time.

Nicole was walking.

As she got closer to the end she was drenched in sweat, her right calf and leg was burning with each movement, and her shaking arms were the only thing keeping her from collapse. But she kept at it.

Keeping her eyes now solely on Waverly, she focused only on getting closer and closer to her.

Waverly had long given up on fighting her tears. A mixture of sympathy for the struggle she was enduring and immense pride for what she was accomplishing.

She was walking. Really walking!

Though she’d never acknowledged the fear, deep down she didn’t think she’d see it again. But she was watching it with her own eyes and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Once Nicole reached the end, Waverly anticipated what was about to happen and stepped up just as Nicole’s arms gave out. She met her as she pitched forward, sliding her body under Nicole’s arm while the therapist caught her as well.

“That was so good, baby,” Waverly said as they moved the exhausted woman to the wheelchair. After they sat her down, Waverly continued to pour praise onto her, “So good. You’re amazing. I love you so much.”

She cupped her hand around the side of her head, feeling how she leaned heavily against it, and peppered kisses over her sweaty temple and forehead.

“So, so much.”

Nicole managed to raise a deadened arm enough to wrap her fingers around Waverly’s wrist. It was the most she could manage at the moment, but it sent the message.

Waverly kissed her once more as the therapist declared what a great job she’d done and told her to get some well-earned rest. The orderly came to the room on schedule to take them back to the room.

“Can I?” Waverly asked as he moved to take the handles of the chair. He nodded and instead escorted them into the hall.

As soon as they exited the room, Waverly saw Jeremy instantly begin to swipe away at the obvious tears on his face.

“Hey guys,” he tried to cover for himself, “Done already?”

“Jeremy, were you crying?” Waverly asked and then realized what probably happened, “You were watching.”

“I’m sorry. I tried not to, I swear. I didn’t want to intrude or anything but I…” he trailed off a moment and looked at Nicole directly, “You’re my hero, Officer Haught.”

Nicole let out a breathless chuckle. She didn’t think she deserved it for what just happened but she allowed and smiled at him anyway.

“Thanks Jeremy.”

He smiled bashfully and ducked his head. Clearing his throat, he put his hands in his pockets and added:

“Just don’t tell Doc.”

This got a laugh from both women and they continued down the corridor, stopping once again when the therapist called out for Waverly and started walking towards them. Knowing how exhausted her girlfriend was after all the work she’d just done she didn’t want to delay her return to bed any further.

“Go on, I’ll catch up,” she suggested, stepping back to let the orderly push the chair, she then instructed Jeremy, “Wait here.”

She met the man halfway, hoping there wasn’t anything negative about to come. Nicole was making too much progress for something new to dump on it.

“Is everything ok? There’s nothing wrong is there?”

“No, nothing like that,” he calmed her fear right away, “I just thought you’d like your ring back.”

Waverly’s eyes widened as he held out the unpleasantly familiar ring.

“My…”

“Must’ve dropped it when you caught Nicole.”

“Uh…thanks,” she said and forced herself to calmly reach out and take it.

“No worries,” he smiled and returned to the room.

Waverly stared at the ring, her heart thumping in fear.

“Yes worries.”

She spoke to herself and looked up at Jeremy who clearly saw what happened.

“Big, big worries.”

 

X

X

X


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!  
> The fingers on my right hand move easier and faster than my left, so sometimes Waverly ends up being typed Wavelry. I try to catch them when I find them but sometimes one creeps through. This chapter had more Wavelry's than others and I hope I got them all. If you find one, let me know in a comment and I'll go back to fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waverly stared at the ring still in her hand and then moved her wide eyes up to Jeremy.

“I gave this to Doc.”

“And he gave it to me,” Jeremy told her, just as nervous as his friend.

“Ok,” she wondered out loud, “but how did it get from your pocket to the therapy room? You were never in there.”

“Better question,” he began, moving his hands through the air, “How did it get from the lock box at Shorty’s to the therapy room? Because that’s where I left it.”

Here eyes, somehow widened even more.

“Are you sure? Maybe you forgot and brought it here on accident?”

“Waverly, I haven’t taken it out or even looked at it in at least a week. I’ve been so busy either studying the translations or being here at the hospital with you. There’s no way I brought it.”

At this information, Waverly began to shift from foot to foot.

“Oh shit. Shit. Shit,” she repeated, “Jeremy, do you see what’s happening?”

He shook his head quickly, “I really don’t.”

“It showed up in the hospital room, and again today,” she paused and swallowed, “Jeremy, I think this ring is…following us.”

“Both of you, or just you?” he asked, “I mean, Bulshar is after you; maybe this ring has something to do with that?”

“That doesn’t make sense,” she shook her head as a detail came to her, “Nicole’s bed, her therapy room. God what if this isn’t about me at all? What if it’s been Nicole this whole time?”

“I don’t think- “

“She’s alone!” Waverly blurted out suddenly and took off down the corridor for Nicole’s room.

Her heart thundered in her panic at the idea of Nicole being targeted while alone and vulnerable. She couldn’t help but think that while everyone was worried about her, it could be Nicole that needed it the most. After what felt like hours, she finally reached the room. Making a sharp turn to enter the doorway and skidding to an abrupt stop once she entered and saw…

Nicole.

Already in bed. Already asleep.

She looked around the room, hurrying to search the attached bathroom and even looking under the bed for good measure. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Still, she wasn’t able to feel relief just yet. She placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gave her a light shake, still conscious even in her panic not to be too forceful.

“Nicole? Nicole!”

Nicole’s eyes shot open with a gasp and she looked up at Waverly with confusion painted across her face.

“Wha…” she looked around, “What’s wrong?”

Waverly felt guilty, knowing how exhausted her girlfriend was after the rigorous therapy she’d just been through, but she needed the assurance.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt or-or did anything happen when you came back?”

“What?” she asked, still completely confused, “No, nothing.”

“You’re not hurting or anything unusual?”

“Sore,” she answered, and gave a half-hearted gesture around her lower back area as her eyes drooped, “Hurts. Like always.”

“Your back?” Waverly took note.

Yes, it was normal for her to be in some pain, especially after therapy, but Waverly still needed to be sure there were no more surprises about to pop up, “Can I look really quick?”

“Mm,” Nicole agreed, already going through the practiced steps of turning onto her side. Wincing a bit as she used her hands and arms to tenderly move her body in stages as she was taught.

Once she settled into position, Waverly ran her hand over the mattress first; searching for any new pieces of haunted jewelry. Finding nothing, she then looked at Nicole’s back the skin exposed by the slit in the gown mottled with the few healing remnants of deep bruises and scars left from the fall.  She carefully slid her hand over the hot skin, seeing goosebumps emerge in the wake of her touch down to the hard-plastic brace.

Satisfied that nothing new was amiss, Waverly let out a sigh.

“Ok,” she said, mostly to herself, “Do you want help laying back again?”

“Please,” Nicole answered, telling Waverly exactly how tired she was with the one-word answer.

As soon as she was situated, Nicole let out a long breath and sank her head into the pillow. Her eyes closed, but she didn’t sleep just yet. She felt Waverly’s hand take hold of her own and Nicole gave a small squeeze in response and forced her eyes back open.

“Ok?” she asked, referring to the way Waverly was behaving.

“Mm-hm,” she nodded, “I just…saw how hard you worked today and wanted to make sure you didn’t push yourself too far.”

If she hadn’t been wiped out, Nicole probably would’ve noticed Waverly wasn’t being completely honest. As it was, she just gave her a small smile and let her eyes slide closed again.

“M’ok,” she muttered, her words slurring together as she fought sleep, “Gonna walk again.”

Waverly kissed her temple and stroked the soft hair there, “I’m _so_ proud of you, baby. You’re doing amazing.”

“For you,” she barely finished the words before she drifted off.

Waverly continued to squeeze her hand with one hand and run her thumb along her temple with the other. She kept going until she was sure Nicole was too deep in slumber to be easily woken then lifted her hand in both of hers and pressed a long hard kiss to the back of it.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” she swore, “I won’t let _anything_ happen to you. I swear to God.”

She knew she had no real proof to support her theory, especially when compared to Jeremy’s translation that seemed to point to her, but Waverly couldn’t shake the idea. What if she was right?

She couldn’t afford to take the chance when it was Nicole’s life at stake. Looking away from her girlfriend for the first time since she sat beside her, she realized Jeremy had finally caught up to her at some point; though she had no clue how long he’d been there. She sat up straight and set her jaw to show she was leaving no room for argument.

“I’m calling Wynonna.”

She needed to talk to her sister. She needed her to know that Nicole needed their protection, not her. Even though Jeremy wasn’t entirely sold on her new fear, he nodded in agreement and Waverly took out her phone.

X

Much like Jeremy, Wynonna didn’t agree with her theory, but she’d heard her out regardless. She agreed that they would be watching over Nicole, too. Since Waverly spent the majority of her time at the hospital with Nicole anyway, nothing really had to change in that aspect. There was still always someone with them; always on guard.

Nothing much happened in the following days other than Nicole’s continued progress in physical and occupational therapy. And by nothing, it was like _nothing._

Several times Wynonna would come by the hospital even when it wasn’t her turn to watch over them. Waverly could tell her sister wasn’t really enjoying this apparent down time; she was antsy and bored. Without even the daily Revenant issues to take it out on. It was like they were all off on a break of their own.

It was an unsettling sort of peace. Like a ceasefire in a war that you knew was temporary, the enemy still very much there and waiting to strike.

However, a little more than a week after, a day came that felt different. Maybe not to the casual observer, but Waverly felt it.

She was watching Nicole, sitting up in bed with a look of concentration on her face as she studied her flashcards; looking at the pictures and silently mouthing the words beneath that named what they were. A not uncommon sight since, while her physical therapies were slowly showing improvement, the speech therapy for the brain injury was another story. She still constantly lost words for items and places, sometimes it was easy enough to determine what she meant with her descriptions and gestures. But her frustration was clear in those moments.

The doctors continued telling her not to push herself too much or be hard on herself. This would be something she dealt with the rest of her life. Though there were techniques she could use to make it easier, it would always be there.

On that train of thought, and the wrinkle between Nicole’s brows and she looked at an image of an orange, Waverly ran her hand up and down her arm in a show of silent support. Nicole looked over to give her a smile before focusing back on her work.

Leaving her to it, Waverly rose and started over to Wynonna sitting at near the door. Her sister was currently sitting with her head tilted back, blowing her gum up into the air and catching it again in her mouth.

“Hey.”

Wynonna stopped after her next catch and went back to just chewing the gum as she looked up at her sister.

“Check it, Baby Girl, new record,” she said proudly, “Nine in a row.”

God, she was bored.

“Gross,” Waverly shook her head and then spoke so Nicole wouldn’t overhear, “Does it seem like something’s going on today?”

“What?” Wynonna sat up straighter and unholstered her gun, “Did you see something? What is it?”

“I don’t know,” she thought out loud, “The nurses are coming in a lot more than usual. I think there’s something they’re not telling us. About Nicole.”

Wynonna’s eyes darted to the bed and frowned with worry when she caught her rubbing her temple.

“You ok there, Haught?”

Nicole looked up at the question and nodded. Wynonna spoke again before she could go back to studying the cards.

“What’s on that one?” she tilted her chin, indicating the current card.

Nicole looked at the card in her hand for a few moments and read the letter beneath the image.

“Bus,” she read out loud and turned the card around to show them the picture.

“They have an X-rated pack of those card by chance?” she asked, “If so, I’ll totally help you study.”

Nicole chuckled and grabbed the control for the bed and reclined it back a little more before going back to the cards.

Wynonna turned back to Waverly and shrugged, “She seems normal to me,” she winced, “by normal, I mean- “

Before she could try to continue, the nurse came in for what had to be the tenth time already that day, dragging Waverly’s eyes with her. She smiled at them and then went about looking over Nicole’s readings and checking her IV. Satisfied, she asked Nicole if she needed anything and turned to leave when she answered no.

“I’ll be right back,” Waverly announced as she hurried out of the room. In the hall she caught the nurse before she could get far.

“Wait,” she asked, “I’m sorry but, is something wrong? You guys have been in and out more than usual and I…Just tell me what’s wrong? Is Nicole ok?”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that,” she answered, “Nicole is doing fine.”

“What is it, then?”

“They didn’t want to say anything to you all until they’re sure. We didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, just in case, but there’s a chance Nicole could be going home soon.”

That was the last thing Waverly was expecting and she let out a breath of surprise.

“She could…bu-but she’s still on so much medicine and her therapy.”

“Easy,” the nurse said with a light laugh, “Now you know we’ve switched all medications to pill form and we’ll go over the schedule with both of you so she can take them at home. As far as her therapies go, she’ll continue those here on an outpatient schedule. We’ll go over everything with you guys and before she’s released someone will come by the house to check it out and go over anything that needs to be modified.”

Waverly nodded continuously through everything she said, all the while feeling the tears build at the very real possibility of Nicole coming home. Her voice wavered as she spoke.

“She can come home?”

“Nothing is certain yet, ok?” she told her, “But it looks good so far.”

“Ok, Ok,” she nodded, remembering her words about not getting her hopes up, “Um, when will they know for sure? When will they decide?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t say for sure. But it’s been a big topic of discussion the last few days, and between you and me, I don’t think it will be long.”

She put a comforting hand on her arm and gave her one more warm smile before leaving Waverly to return to the room. When she entered, she found Wynonna sitting at Nicole’s bedside, holding the flashcards. Her sister was holding up a card to Nicole, but kept one of her hands on the front, covering the text on the bottom. Waverly stood quietly, watching the interaction.

“Come on, Haught, you got this,” she encouraged, “Just take your time. What does it look like?”

Nicole’s brows were scrunching together as she took in the properties of the image in front of her.

“It’s…round,” she said, “You eat it?”

“Uh-huh,” Wynonna nodded, “What about the color, hm? What color is it?”

“Orange.”

“Hell yeah, it is,” Wynonna said happily, leaning forward a bit more, “Put it together and you get…”

Nicole remained quiet for a few minutes, her face displaying her concentration as she tried to piece together the clues. As moments continued to pass, Waverly’s eyes dropped to look at Nicole’s hands where she saw she had begun to run her thumbs against the outside of her index fingers at the knuckle. An action Waverly learned long ago was a sign of her girlfriend’s frustration. So she took that as a signal to give her an out and made her presence known back in the room.

“Working hard?” she asked lightly and approached the bed.

Both of them looked up at her, and Nicole let out an audible breath and took the distraction as an opportunity to take the card out of Wynonna’s hand. She looked at it, with the words free from Wynonna’s obstruction and anger sparked into her eyes.

“Orange,” she said with a huff and threw the card away from her, “Damn it!”

“Hey,” Waverly closed the distance between them and instantly started trying to use her presence and touch to calm her down, “It’s ok.”

“The stupid color is the name,” she continued to berate herself, “Idiot.”

“That’s enough,” Wynonna spoke up, surprising Waverly before she could step in and do the same, “You don’t talk about my friend that way, hear me? I’m the only one allowed to do that.”

Waverly sent a thankful smile her sister’s way and continued to slide her fingers through Nicole’s hair. She watched her demeanor, happy to see signs that she was calming down. Wynonna must have noticed too, because she leaned back in the chair and changed the subject.

“What did the nurse say?”

Originally Waverly was planning to take the nurse’s words to heart about not getting anybody’s hopes up; mainly Nicole. But after the proof of how frustrated and upset with herself played out just then, she decided that Nicole needed something positive. Even if it was just the idea of it; something to look forward to.

“Actually, she had some good news.”

 

X

X

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The bit with the orange is based on a video I watched when I was first researching aphasia for this story forever ago. I would link it if I could remember exactly where I found it, but here's a brief description for reference.  
> In the video a girl is sitting with a woman, I believe to be a therapist, and she held an orange.  
> She asked the girl a series of questions about it. "What shape is it? What does it smell like? Where do you think you would find it? What do you do with it? What color is it?"  
> The girl answered all the questions correctly, but even with knowing and saying it was orange, she couldn't CALL it an orange.
> 
> That stuck with me and I wanted to use that to show how the brain struggles with making connections to nouns with this diagnosis. I hope I did it justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
